Behind the Scenes of TDI
by Islanda
Summary: A collection of random one shots about clips of the show that I think could have gone into more detail. Mostly crack, but there will be the odd canon pairing or one shot about friendship. Currently up: Courtney and Duncan with their antlers stuck!
1. Not So Happy Campers, DJxEva

So I've decided to try writing a fic again. I'm going to stick with this, and I'm hopefully going to finish it. I've decided to put together a bunch of one shots together to make this. There will be a mix of different types of one shots. There will mostly be crack pairings, but there will be the odd story about canon pairings, and touches on friendship.

The story is called "Behind the Scenes" for a reason. I'm going to write about clips from TDI that could've turned into something. It will mostly be fanon/crack pairings. Don't like, don't read. If you want to put in a request, include the clip from the episode. Requests are currently open.

I might do more then one pairing for an episode. Depends on the episode. And if I have any major ideas for the episode. And on how many characters are left. The more the merrier.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TDI. Fresh TV does.

**Summary:** DJ admires Eva from afar, but after talking to a friend, he decides to try talking to her.

**Pairing:** DJxEva

Oh yeah. Don't mind the random O things. Fanfiction doesn't seem to like my long lines. I'm not sure how other people do it, but if I'm lucky they'll show up. If not, then just use the Os.

* * *

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"She's all yours man," Duncan whispered to me.

Eva….Duncan was talking about Eva. I smiled on the inside.

Eva was different then other girls. She wasn't like most of the girls at my school who just did what the others did. Eva was an individual, I could tell. She showed it when she carried dumbbells with her. Eva was herself.

I got a little jealous when Eva smiled at Justin's arrival. Also when she was beside him in the group photo. I briefly saw her holding onto his arm. That guy is flirting with every female here! I don't like Justin very much already. Glad he's not on my team.

Speaking of teams, I was so thrilled to have Eva on my team that I could barely hold my excitement. When her name was called, I smiled so big that I had Trent staring at me strangely, so I stopped. When he looked away, I smiled again.

I also had that encounter with Trent at dinner, right before the first challenge.

_(Flashback)_

_I saw that the guy standing in front of me in the dinner line was the same one who saw me smiling at Eva earlier. What was his name again? Brent, was it? Whatever it was, Duncan had already nicknamed him Elvis, since he had seen him outside playing his guitar and singing a romantic song along with it._

_I saw Leshawna talking to Eva at the front of then line. Leshawna yelled something to Eva, then grabbed her tray. _

_I guess I must have looked like a lost puppy dog, because "Elvis" started talking to me about girls. _

"_So you like Eva?" he asked me._

_I widened my eyes._

"_How did you know….." Darn! What was his name again?_

"_Trent," he laughed, not seeming to mind._

"_DJ," I told him, just in case he needed it._

_Trent smiled._

"_Anyways, I saw you smiling at her a few times, and the look on your face when you saw her smile at Justin was priceless!" Trent laughed. _

_I kind of glared at Trent, wondering how he knew all that. Maybe he was just observant. I softened my gaze._

"_So who do you like?" I asked. _

_Trent's green eyes darted over to the table where his team was sitting. He started at the goth girl who was just sitting down with her dinner. I hope the food tasted better then it looked. _

"_Gwen," he told me. "Even when she's got food on her face, she's still beautiful."_

_I sighed, happily, as I stared at Eva. _

"_Eva's beautiful without dinner on her."_

_Trent smiled at me. _

"_You should go talk to her," he suggested. _

"_You think I should?" I asked. _

_Trent looked over at Eva, who was sitting alone at the Killer Bass table._

"_Definitely," he concluded, as he grabbed a tray, and walked over to his team table to sit down and eat._

_(End Flashback)_

And that's just what I did.

I saw Eva walking up to the top of the cliff, she was just a few feet ahead of me. I decided to walk up next to her.

"Hi Eva!" I greeted, smiling, now walking next to her.

Eva stared at me blankly, probably wondering why I was walking next to her, and why I was socializing with her, since we barely knew each other.

"Hi," she grunted, kind of glaring at me.

There were a few moments of awkward silence, but Eva finally spoke.

"So you ready for the first challenge?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"I don't think that I can do it," I told her. "I……I'm a little scared of heights."

Eva rolled her eyes in response.

"What are you scared of?" I asked her.

Eva shrugged.

"I'm not really scared of anything," she told me, blushing a bit.

_Maybe she liked me back!_

"There's got to be something you're afraid of!" I argued, acting friendly.

Eva glared at me, looking angry.

"I don't like people knowing that much about me," she growled, walking ahead.

I ran to catch up with her.

"Wait!" I called. "So what are you scared of?"

For the first time, Eva smiled at me. However, her behaviour quickly changed.

"I just told you!" she growled, shaking her head. We then reached the top of the cliff, and Chris began to explain the challenge.

So Eva didn't want people knowing too much about her…..I would have to change that.

After a few of my team mates had successfully jumped off the cliff, Eva was up. She went to stand on the edge of the cliff, realizing it was her turn. Without hesitation, she jumped, landing in the safe zone.

I sighed. Oh well. I would learn more about her tomorrow.

* * *

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Man, I love that couple! I almost wish I could continue that…..oh well.

I can maybe publish another one of these tomorrow, since it may be easier to write since it doesn't involve Eva. I hope she wasn't too OOC! I love her, but she is hard to write about.

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!

~Lauren


	2. Not So Happy Campers, DJxKatie

First of all, fanfiction seems to like my basic lines now! So there will be no more Os!

I'd just like to point out, in case anyone is wondering this, that all of these one shots re individual, as in the campers will have no memory of what has happened in the previous chapters. So DJ and Eva will no longer have feelings for each other throughout this fic.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TDI. Fresh TV does.

**Summary:** This one shot is an aftermath of their conversation at dinner, before the challenge. The one where Katie is asking DJ what he thinks Chris will make them do. The challenge happens next, but the big question is, what happens after the challenge?

**Pairing:** DJxKatie

I know I did a DJ fic for the first chapter, but I happen to love DJxKatie, and I had to fit a chapter of them in somewhere, and I chose to put it here.

This one shot is an aftermath of their conversation at dinner, before the challenge. The one where Katie is asking DJ what he thinks Chris will make them do.

Here we go!

* * *

After the campfire ceremony, I walked back to my cabin, by head bowed.

Ezekiel did not deserve to be kicked off of this show so early. He had done nothing wrong. He worked really hard to build the hot tub, maybe one of the hardest workers on the whole team.

But then there was the bunch of girls on our team who barely did anything, who should have been booted.

All Courtney did was boss everyone around. She didn't want to break a nail dealing with the equipment, so she just decided to boss the rest of us around instead.

Then there was Eva. She was alright. She almost chopped Geoff's head off at one moment though. She was kind of angry.

Bridgette I wasn't so sure of. She seemed really full of herself, as she stated that the jump off the cliff was a piece of cake. But later she was being nice to Katie and Sadie when they had poison ivy.

Katie and Sadie weren't too useful, but even after suffering the poison ivy, they still managed to try their best at the challenge. They might've done the most out of all the girls.

As I was the last in the cabin, I quietly shut the door behind me. I didn't bother changing into my pyjamas as I was exhausted. I just crawled into bed, trying to fall asleep.

I quickly remember the chicken hat on my head. I tore it off my head, and threw it on the ground. It might've been the most embarrassing thing I've ever worn in my entire life. Every time I remembered I was wearing it, I tried to shake the feeling away. But it wouldn't budge. It was stuck there like the pole up Courtney's but.

I sighed.

Was it possible that I had cost my team the challenge?

* * *

I rolled over towards the wall again. It might've been the 100th time I'd rolled over that night. I couldn't sleep. Not after we had just lost the first challenge.

Underneath me, Sadie snored loudly. I laughed silently to myself. At sleepovers, she was always the first asleep. She was the dormant of our friend group back home in Toronto.

I looked over at Bridgette, who occupied the top bunk across from me and Sadie. Her long blonde hair was out of it's usual ponytail, and she looked adorable when she slept. Like a baby cuddled up asleep in her crib.

Courtney, who occupied the bunk under her was fast asleep as well. The grungy brown covers were completely over her, so you couldn't even see her face.

Even when she was asleep, Eva looked terrifying. She had a scowl on her face when she slept, and she had a pair of dumbbells in her hands, just in case someone cared to disturb her I suppose.

I on the other hand, had been tossing and turning for the past hour or so. I briefly heard someone on the other side of the wall moving a few times, but I hadn't heard noise in a while, so I assumed all the guys were asleep as well.

All of the Gophers had to be asleep. They had nothing to worry about. They still had all 11 team mates in the game. It was still all fun and games for them. It wasn't fair. They had won that awesome hot tub party…..

That was it. I was getting out of here.

I climbed down my bunk, trying not to wake any of the other girls up. I slipped my shoes on, and walked out the door of the cabin. I needed some air.

I sure hope Chris didn't have any creeps walking around here at night. Not that I cared at this point.

* * *

I had given up sleeping ages ago. I had just decided on going outside. Mother Nature was always really nice to be around. And it was always there. Always would be.

Suddenly I heard movement in the bushes. I turned around, startled, and stood up, shaking sand off myself. I had been relaxing on the beach, and man, it was comfortable.

"Who's there?" I asked cautiously.

I immediately jumped back when I head someone scream loudly from in the trees. It was the scream of a girl. A girl who was probably on the show, an innocent, harmless, teenaged girl.

Well, let's hope it wasn't Courtney or Heather.

I ran towards the stretch of forest between the beach and the cabins, hoping not to scare whoever was there.

As I got closer, I heard a branch break, and I heard another scream.

* * *

I screamed when I heard a voice. I wasn't alone out here. I was scared. There was probably some psycho here to murder me.

I heard them coming closer. I started to run. Until I fell. I tripped over a bunch of dead branches that I didn't notice before, and I was down.

Blood trickled down my wrist. I swore to myself, for I didn't want a scratch to show off for the next week. If I survived the night that was.

I turned over so that I was no longer on my side. I got up so I could run back to my cabin, but immediately collapsed on the ground. I wasn't going anywhere fast.

My ankle was sprained. I tried to crawl forward, but I was too scared to move.

I sighed, and curled up in a ball, hoping not to be noticed. But when the footsteps came closer, I gulped.

I was going to die tonight. I just knew it!

I burst into tears.

* * *

I rounded a corner, almost tripping over a body. I gulped.

_Was this a trap?_

I shook the thought away, and leaned down to touch the body, which was now almost still.

Suddenly, she sat up. I recognized her immediately. It was Katie. She was harmless. The fear of a stranger being in the woods with me slowly drifted away.

"Don't hurt me!" she screeched.

I looked at her. She was a mess. And she was definitely injured by the looks of it. I sat down beside her.

"Katie!" I tried to calm her down. "It's DJ," I whispered.

Katie sat up, and for the first time, I saw relief in her eyes. She examined me.

"Oh, thank God!" she cried. "You're not a psycho trying to kill me!"

_I say the same about you._

I smiled, then remembered the situation we were in.

"Katie, are you okay?" I asked.

I looked at her more closely now. Eyeliner was smudged around her eyes, so she had obviously been crying. Her clothes were all dirty, and her hair was in several tangles.

"I can't walk," she whispered.

"What happened?" I asked.

She sighed.

"I was running away from you, and I tripped," she explained. "I think my ankle's sprained," she added quietly.

I gulped. What was I supposed to do? I could go get medical people out here and take care of her, but she looked exhausted.

"Why don't I take you back to your cabin so you can get some sleep?" I asked.

Katie looked at me pleadingly.

"But I can't walk!" she protested.

I leaned down to pick her up. She acted surprised at first, but then felt more comfortable. She was really light. It felt like I was lifting a feather, compared to the things I had to lift at the gym. She then looked into my eyes, and smiled.

"Thanks," she murmured.

I smiled in return, looking her in the eyes made her realize that I didn't mind doing this for her.

Moments later, we reached the cabin. Courtney came running out.

"What happened?" she asked, sounding concerned.

I sighed, but Katie spoke for me.

"I fell in the woods, but DJ helped me," she explained, smiling at me.

Moments later, Eva and Bridgette followed.

"Sadie's probably still asleep," Katie whispered to me. "She sleeps through anything!" she added.

Courtney then smirked.

"Thanks DJ," she said smiling. "But we can take care of our girl from here," she told me. Eva shot her a strange look. She then turned to the fitness buff.

"Grab her right side!" Courtney demanded. Eva rolled her eyes, obeying her. Katie smiled at me and mouthed a "Thank you so much!" to me as her friends carried her into the cabin.

Bridgette smiled, turning to me.

"So DJ, where's your chicken hat?" she asked.

I stood there, stunned. What? Didn't I have enough torture, wearing that thing all day?

Bridgette then laughed at my weird reaction.

"It's okay DJ!" she giggled. "I'm just teasing you!" she added, running into her cabin.

I laughed along with her. She was alright after all. All of them were. They all had potential.

Especially Katie.

* * *

Whew! That was fun to write! But I didn't mean for it to be that long. Hopefully they won't all be this long. Or do you like long? Haha!

I don't know if anyone was out of character, but I tried my best for them not to be.

Anyways, thanks for reading! Reviews are very welcome!

~Lauren


	3. The Big Sleep, GwenxHarold

So I meant to update this earlier in the week, but it didn't happen. My teachers have decided to pile me up with homework, and I had to study for exams. I wrote this up Thursday night, but I didn't have a chance to input it. But here it is now.

And updates will come around once a week this month due to exams….maybe even less. Sorry readers ): I will try my best to update though!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TDI. I wish I did though.

**Summary:** Picking up from where their conversation left off, I take over. A possibility of how their conversation could have went if the cameras had stayed in front of them.

**Pairing:** HaroldxGwen

This isn't exactly a pair, but more just bonding. This is one of those friendship ones I was talking about. You can think of it as fluff if you wish though!

Kay….I'm done.

* * *

The moment Chris announced that we were going on a 20k run around the lake this morning, I almost died. There were 3 main reasons.

I couldn't run. It wasn't physically possible for me.

I hated running. There was no point to it….except making yourself so tired you felt sick to your stomach.

The last reason was my asthma. It was pretty bad, and it was slowing me down. A lot.

But gosh! Someone had to tell me what the point of running was! If there was one.

I groaned, now really pushing myself. I was right up there with the big group of campers when I started walked. My team mates, Bridgette and DJ ran by me. I slowly fell into a walk, gasping for oxygen.

Moments later, I found myself walking next to Gwen from the other team. She seemed nice enough. I turned to talk to her.

"Do you know how much longer?" I panted.

Gwen looked at me, shooting me a weird look. Man, she had really pretty eyes!

"Don't walk beside me."

I stayed silent for a few moments, wondering how I should respond.

"Is it because we're on separate teams?" I finally asked.

Gwen sighed, sounding annoyed. I guess something was bothering her.

"Harold, if you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly thrilled to be here," she explained.

"Why not?" I asked her.

Gwen groaned.

"Harold, I hate my team. I hate waking up this early. I hate being here. I just want to be at home right now, spending my summer with my friends like I normally do."

I laughed. Gwen shot me a hurt look. I shrugged her off.

"So why exactly did you sigh up for the show then?" I asked through my laughter.

Gwen turned her head as Trent ran by. He offered her a smile as he jogged past her. She smiled back, shyly. She then burst back into reality.

"My friend Pixie-Corpse dared me to sign up," she told me. "And I never back down from dares," she added, sounding regretful on her choice.

I shrugged.

"Dares are fun though!" I argued.

It was now Gwen's turn to laugh.

"I never have good luck in dares!" she told me. "Back in grade 9, Marilyn dared me to try out for Field Hockey….and I accidentally made the team. It was brutal."

"So you didn't want to make the Field Hockey team?" I laughed.

Gwen nodded in agreement.

"And you never back down from a dare?" I asked, thinking of a good way to cheer Gwen up.

"Never," Gwen clarified. "Well, unless it's something super crazy or ridiculous, like…..jumping off the CN Tower or something."

I smiled as Heather walked by us, stomping. Looking angry. Perfect. And it rained last night too!

"Gwen, I dare you to throw some of that mud at Heather," I challenged her, pointing to where the mud was.

The goth raised an eyebrow at me, probably wondering why I had asked her to do that. She continued to stare at me strangely until I spoke.

"What!?" I asked.

Gwen smiled, giggling.

"Trying to terrorize the Gophers?" she laughed.

Whoops…..I thought she had hated then. Well, Heather at least.

I guess I must have looked really idiotic because Gwen started laughing again.

I was about to ask her why she was laughing, but before I had a chance to, she was stomping over to the mud, a determined look on her face. The next thing I saw was Heather walking away, swearing angrily at Gwen, who chose to ignore her. She waited for me to catch up. I smiled when I caught up.

"See?" I asked. "Dares _are _fun!"

Gwen rolled her eyes, still smiling. She wiped the leftover mud onto her skirt, not seeming to care at all.

"I suppose," she replied, rolling her eyes. She then ran ahead.

"See you later Harold! Good luck!" she called.

I waved goodbye. Running to catch up with her was not the best option because I felt about ready to pass out at the very moment.

"And……thank you!" she added.

I opened my mouth to respond, but she was already too far ahead to be able to hear me.

I sighed, slowly falling into a steady jog.

The challenge had better be over soon.

* * *

Shortest one so far I think……they needed a chapter though. They look cool together!

I think Gwen was a little OOC….but oh well. She was still recognizable…at least I hope!

Thanks for reading!

~Lauren


	4. The Big Sleep, The Killer Bass

No update for a LONG time…I'm sorry! I don't really have any excuses, except life has been busy. I'll try to give faster updates though and reply to all your reviews eventually!

Disclaimer: TDI would be the first thing I bought if I won the lottery.

Summary: In this episode, the producers focussed mostly on the Screaming Gophers during the big sleep, and not really the Killer Bass, so what exactly was going on behind the camera?

Pairing: Uh…the Killer Bass team. There won't be too much romance here.

4 day weekend :D

Well, for me atleast.

* * *

Katie yawned, her eyes barely able to stay open anymore. It was just past the 12 hour mark, and she was exhausted.

She looked beside her at her best friend, Sadie, who was just dozing off. Looking around at everyone else, she realized that everyone else on her team was still awake. Owen from the other team had recently crashed, but no one from her team was fully asleep yet.

"Sadie?" she whispered, prodding her friend's shoulder gently.

Sadie lifted her head up slowly, looking around. She sighed and fell over to her side.

"Mhm?" she mumbled in reply.

"I was just wondering if you were still awake," Katie asked. Instead of a response, Katie heard Sadie snoring next to her. Giving up, Katie fell forward, falling asleep.

* * *

Bridgette looked over at Courtney, who was jogging on the spot. She had been doing that for the past 20 hours. Bridgette wondered how Courtney managed to run for that long. She wouldn't even be able to do that herself, and she was on the school track team.

The surfer pushed the thought away, and lay down, facing the fire. She had a feeling it was the middle of the night, but she couldn't tell because none of the campers had the time. She put her head on her arms, trying to get comfortable, and began to doze off.

"Bridgette!" someone called. Bridgette turned her head to see Geoff coming towards her.

"Hey Geoff," she replied, managing to force a small smile.

Geoff sat down beside her, smiling back.

"You okay dudette?" he asked her.

Bridgette shrugged, sitting up.

"I've never felt this tired in my life," she murmured. "And I'm freezing," she yawned.

Geoff noticed for the first time that Bridgette was shivering like crazy. He quickly shot her another smile, then wrapped his arm around her, trying to warm her up.

"Is that a little better?" he asked.

Bridgette nodded, slowly falling asleep, her head resting on Geoff's thigh.

* * *

Around the 40 hour mark, Courtney's jogging slowly stopped, and she fell over onto the ground, gasping for air. She had to find a new strategy to stay awake, since she could barely fell her legs anymore. Heck, she couldn't feel anything.

There were only 4 Killer Bass still awake. There was Courtney, Eva, Duncan and Geoff, but Geoff looked about ready to fall asleep any second.

"You done your late night jog Princess?" Duncan asked, walking up, looking wide awake.

Courtney quickly stood up shakily.

"I'm just on break!" she argued, trying to sound as awake as possible.

"You've looked half asleep since the fairy tales!" he laughed.

Courtney crossed her arms over her chest.

"I have not Duncan! I have been wide awake, the whole time!" she yelled, yawning as she did so. She slowly sat down, eventually laying down again.

"Come on Courtney, you're exhausted," Duncan argued, rolling his eyes.

"I am not!" Courtney growled. She slowly closed her, still fighting to stay awake.

Duncan sighed.

"Courtney, just go to sleep," he grumbled.

"Why?!" the CIT complained, yawning as she did so.

"We can take it from here," Eva put in.

Courtney sighed, slowly giving in.

"So you two are going to make sure we win?"

Duncan nodded, looking at Eva, who quickly rolled her eyes and nodded. Courtney smiled, closing her eyes, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Chris McLean held Gwen's hand up as she collapsed, exhausted.

"And the winner of the Awake-A-Thon is….Gwen!" he announced.

A cameraman pulled Duncan out of the outhouse where he crashed. He immediately woke up, in a daze, as he wandered over towards the campfire. Courtney stomped towards him, looking angry.

"I thought you said you were going to win!" she yelled.

Duncan smirked.

"That was just to get you to sleep Princess," he explained, winking at her in the process.

Courtney gasped, putting her hands on her hips.

"What did you do to me in my sleep?" she asked.

"Maybe I did something to you, maybe I didn't," Duncan chuckled. "But you'll never find out," he concluded, walking into his cabin to get some sleep, leaving a very angry Courtney behind.

* * *

The relationship had to start somewhere! As much as I tried to use all the Killer Bass, it was kind of hard…..but it was just a short fic. Definitely not one of my best pieces ever, I realize that.

If you review, I'll make sure I reply!

~Lauren


	5. Dodgebrawl, HeatherxNoah

Another update this month! Yay! My updates have been kinda slow lately….but I'll try to fix that.

This one had been a popular request from some of you, and I am ready to write it since we're on the right episode

**Disclaimer:** If I owned TDI, season 3 would be airing right now.

**Summary: **

**Pairing**: NoahxHeather.

I've never written these two before, so sorry if it's kind of bad. Haha!

Oh well. Enjoy!

"So who's sitting out the second round?" Heather asked her team.

Leshawna opened her mouth to volunteer herself, but Noah beat her to it.

"Alright, alright, I volunteer," he smirked. Most of his team looked at him strangely. They thought maybe he would want to play since her sat the last round out. Trent was the first to speak.

"You sure man?" he asked. "You sat the last one out didn't you?"

Heather crossed her arms and glared at Noah.

"Sports aren't his forte, remember Trent?" she said, still glaring at Noah, who seemed to not notice. He was too caught up in his book.

Trent looked at Noah one last time, who once again didn't notice. The musician then shrugged, and joined Justin, Beth and Lindsay on the court.

Heather continued to glare at Noah. Finally, the egghead looked up.

"What?" he asked rudely, his book still open in place. Heather took his book, and threw it on the ground, bending the paper cover. Noah crossed his arms, angry.

"Excuse me?" he asked, shaken by the fact that Heather had damaged his book.

"You do know that if we lose today, you are so going home?" Heather asked.

"What happened to the 'we are never going to lose a challenge' mojo?" Noah retorted.

Heather continued to glare at Noah.

"Well maybe we would win for sure if every teammate was giving it their all? Huh Noah?" she told him.

Noah rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you're such a team player yourself," he replied sarcastically.

"At least I participate in the challenges!" Heather complained.

Noah laughed.

"I jumped off a 1000 foot high cliff, didn't I?"

Heather rolled her eyes, but stayed still without uttering a word.

"We all have our fortes in life," Noah explained. "And sports happen to not be mine."

"Yeah?" Heather scoffed. "Then what _is _your forte?" she asked sarcastically. "If you have any," she added. "People like you mostly have flaws."

Noah ignored her comment.

"Reading happens to be my forte. And I'm guessing being an arrogant bitch is yours?"

Heather opened her mouth to speak, but Leshawna beat her to words.

"White girl, just get out there already, or we're gonna lose!"

Heather growled at Noah, staring right at him as she spoke to Leshawna.

"I hope we lose," she grumbled. "Then we can send _him _home and back to where he belongs!"

"There is no way I would be voted out first," Noah concluded. "You guys would be extremely stupid if you voted out your smartest player first."

Heather grumbled something quietly under her breath as she reluctantly walked onto the court. Noah smiled.

"Score one for the smart one."

Definitely a short one. Only a little over 500 words.

Did you like it? I'd love to hear from you….and requests are still open

Thank you for reading!

~Lauren


	6. Dodgebrawl, LindsayxTyler

Another update so fast? I know! I thought I would surprise you with a fast update, and it worked out well because I have an idea for this chapter, and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it

**Disclaimer:** Haven't we gone over this already?

**Summary:** Lindsay and Tyler get into some deep conversation down by the lake before Heather drops a boat on Tyler. So what exactly were they talking about?

**Pairing**: LindsayxTyler

Oh. And I wrote the last one up on my computer instead of my laptop….and I didn't realize that the lines weren't going to show up…. (see, I told you before they might not have worked! I'm not crazy!) and my summary was deleted I tried fixing it, but I don't think it worked. So I'm sorry about that.

Now onto the story!

* * *

I gulped as Lindsay moaned in pain. I gripped her hand tighter, hoping to comfort her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked her quietly, looking her in the eyes while tears rolled down her face. I had whipped her in the face while playing dodgeball, and her face was full of bruises.

Lindsay nodded.

"It's okay Taylor, I know it was an accident," she whispered.

I nodded, and turned my head back to the game. We were both out on our team's bleachers, and we couldn't look at each other much since Courtney shot me daggers whenever I did. And Heather tore a strip off Lindsay when she looked at me as well.

When Courtney and the rest of my team were all huddled up together, I took that as my cue. I stood up, and walked over to Lindsay. She smiled as soon as she me coming.

"Hey," I greeted.

Lindsay continued to smile as I got closer to her. I stopped and sat down next to her.

"You want to go for a walk?" I asked.

Lindsay blinked, hesitation in her eyes. She looked over at Heather, who was glaring at us. Lindsay's smile faded, but she quickly recovered. Her smiled returned.

"Sure!" she answered happily. I couldn't help but smile big myself as I grabbed her hand to take her outside. I heard Heather screaming something at us from the court as we exited the dodgeball arena, but I didn't care anymore. For the next few minutes, it would just be the two of us. Alone.

* * *

"So your parents got divorced when you were only 3?" I asked Tyler as we sat underneath the dock. It was the perfect spot. No one could see us, and hopefully no one would find us.

"Yeah," he answered, sadness in his voice. "And yours are still together?" he asked.

I nodded. I then sighed.

"Well, kind of," I started.

Tyler looked at me confused.

"Kind of?" he asked.

"Well, I live with my mother and stepfather. My real father died before I was born, but my mom started seeing my stepdad when I was really small, so I was kind of raised by him. They got married when I was 6," I explained.

Tyler gulped before he spoke.

"Is he nice?" he asked. "Or is he one of those 'evil' stepdads people talk about?" he asked nervously.

"Oh no!" I argued immediately. "Blake's awesome! It's like he's my own dad!"

"You're lucky Lindsay," Tyler told me. "My stepmother is pure evil!"

I stood there silent for a few moments, not sure what to say.

"She can't be that evil!" I finally said.

"Oh, but she is," Tyler sighed.

"What does she do?" I asked.

Tyler put his face in his palms and began to speak.

"My stepmother has told me before, like, a lot of times that she hates me."

I gasped.

"But she can't really mean that, can she?" I asked.

Tyler shrugged.

"She offered to drop me off at the airport to get here and she told me personally that she was glad that I was gone for the summer so I wouldn't be around to annoy her," he explained sadly.

I gulped.

"She didn't really mean that, did she?" I asked.

"She probably did," Tyler sighed, a tear rolling down his cheek.

I instantly put an arm on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Don't cry," I murmured.

Tyler wiped his tears off his face and shook my arm off.

"I'm not crying!" he argued.

I stood there confused.

"But you had tears rolling down your face!" I told him.

Tyler shrugged.

"That was…uh…..sweat," he responded. "Hard workout playing dodgeball," he smiled, flexing his arm muscles.

"Awww Tyler!" I exclaimed. "You're such a hunk!"

Tyler smiled at the comment, then wrapped his arm around me.

"I know," he said, smiling proudly. I smiled at him, then he leaned down, kissing me firmly on the lips.

I kissed him back, letting his tongue explore my mouth. He then wrapped his arms around me, and I did the same.

"Ooooohhh, Tyler," I murmured in joy, enjoying the kiss.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming up from behind us. We instantly broke apart, and saw Heather standing up there looking really angry. I stood up, away from Tyler. I was so out of the alliance.

"I'm sorry!" I gasped. "I didn't mean it!"

She ignored me, and pushed me back towards where the dodgeball game was happening. I heard her yelling something at Tyler, then a scream of pain. I turned to go back, but the look in Heather's eyes told me not to. I sadly walked into the dodgeball stadium. Heather followed, growling.

"Sit," she ordered, pointing at the bleachers, my head down. I slowly sat down, and started to try and watch the game.

"And stay there!" she yelled as she went onto the court.

I decided to ignore her. I just sat there, thinking of the wonderful kiss Tyler and I had just shared. Hopefully there was more to come.

* * *

Yeah, I know Lindsay might be a little out of character. I didn't make her look as stupid as I usually do. Haha!

Hope you enjoyed,

~Lauren


	7. Not Quite Famous, Lindsays Point Of View

I think this chapter is going to be one of the longest ones yet. I already wrote it up in my notebook, and it's pretty long. Not the longest thing I ever wrote, but still, longish.

This chapter is a real behind the scenes one. It is focussing on Lindsay the entire time, and it shows stiff in her point of view and stuff that went on otherwise.

Also, this might be the last update for a while. I am leaving for Florida March 12th, and I probably won't be writing there. I also started a new fic since I have found more writing time. It is in the Cheaper By The Dozen category if any of you were interested in it, and after this is done being typed up, I'll be writing chapter 2 of that.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own most of the dialogue going on in this chapter. The lines belong to the writers of TDI…but I _do_ own the conversations you don't recognize. And I don't own this show!

**Summary:** Follow Lindsay around in this chapter, and see how this episode went for her. Between Tyler, Heather and a live journal reading, things are sure to get pretty interesting.

**Pairing:** More LindsayxTyler fluff.

Long note…aha! Here's the real thing now!

* * *

I remember waking up early to the singing of a bird the morning of the fourth challenge. It was kind of light out, but none of the other girls were awake. I took that to my advantage as I got to have the first shower of the day, and got more time to apply makeup! That was always a good thing!

When I returned from my nice warm shower, the girls were either up, getting dressed, or heading off to shower.

I was sitting on my bed reading a vogue magazine when I noticed how untanned my legs were. I gasped, and started looking for the bottle of fake tanner I had brought along with me to camp. When I noticed the bottle was empty, I screamed.

"Okay, this is so, way, beyond bad!" I complained. "I'm out of fake tanner already!" The last few drops dripped onto my bed.

"Whoa, that's tragic Lindsay," Gwen replied. Thank goodness she was here! I needed someone to get some tanner from, and it seemed as if Gwen was the right person.

"Now I actually have to like, sun tan!" I complained. "In the sun!" I whined as I started walking over towards Gwen.

"Do you realize how shrivelled and wrinkly that makes your skin?" I asked, looking through her scalp. Messed up part, dry skin, wrinkly skin.

"Oh you totally do!" I exclaimed. Gwen was so helpful!

Chris blew then his horn, calling us in for today's challenge.

* * *

Kyle took us into a stadium with a stage, seats, and then I thought of it!

"Are we going to see a musical?" I asked. "I love musicals!" I exclaimed. "Especially the ones with singing and dancing!"

Heather gave me an angry look. I turned to her.

"Don't you like musicals Heather?" I asked.

Heather rolled her eyes.

"Not really," she replied.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "Do you prefer musicals without singing and dancing?" I asked.

Heather glared at me again.

"Uh, Lindsay, _all _musicals have singing and dancing. That is why they are called _musicals_."

"Oh," I replied. I then noticed Tyler sitting on the Killer Bats bleachers. I waved at him, blowing a kiss over. Heather then glared at me, whipping her braid in my face. I spat out a dark hair of hers that had entered my mouth, and listened to Chris explain the challenge.

* * *

"Wait!" Gwen interrupted. "Who said you were team captain?"

"She did. Just now," I answered smiling, earning myself another glare from Heather. I wondered what was up with her today. No brownie points for me.

"Lindsay, Beth and I took a vote, and I won," Heather announced matter of factly.

"Threatening then to vote for you isn't exactly democratic," Gwen put in.

Todd walked up behind Gwen and handed her something. They then started talking. I turned to Izzy, who was behind me.

"What does democratic mean?" I asked.

Izzy shrugged. Where was Nolan when you needed him the most?

"Beth, Lindsay and I will be the judges!" Heather announced.

Gwen then grumbled something under her breath and walked off.

* * *

After Owen and some others auditioned for the talent show, Heather was up. She performed her ballet routine as planned. Once she finished, she coughed and looked at me.

"Oh! I vote for Heather to be in the contest!" I exclaimed, remembering my line.

"I second that!" Beth said nodding.

Heather turned to look at us.

"Guys, that's so sweet!" she thanked. "So I guess I'm in then," she concluded. "Why doesn't everyone take 5!" she added. Everyone kindly accepted a break, including me, but Heather pulled me aside.

"I need you to do something!" she ordered. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Oh my gosh! Definitely! My sister got diarrrhea once on a date and I had to bring her toilet paper because she was stuck in the bathroom and I've never told a soul," I explained. I then realized what I had just said.

"Ooops…sorry Paula!" I croaked.

Heather ignored my comment and instead handed me a walkie talkie.

"Now, Gwen's up to something serious," she explained. "I need you to follow her and report back to me!" Heather pushed me forward, and I got to work.

* * *

I walked around camp Wawanakwa, searching for Gwen, but so far I had no luck. The only things I had seen so far were Justin admiring himself in the reflection of the lake, and DJ doing some ribbon dance.

Finally, after a few more minutes, I saw Gwen. She was sitting on a tree stump writing in her journal.

"Serious?" I asked myself out loud. "Yeah, seriously boring."

I moved the binoculars Heather gave to the other side of camp, to where the Killer Bass were planning out their acts, I suddenly noticed Tyler walking towards the communal washrooms, all wrapped up in a yoyo string.

"Now _that's_ not boring!" I exclaimed. I walked over towards him, following him inside. Tyler spotted me immediately and waved me over.

"Hey Lindsay!" he greeted smiling.

I smiled back shyly.

"Hi Taylor!" I exclaimed.

Tyler looked at me funny.

"It's Tyler," he told me.

"Right!" I seemed to have problems remembering people's names sometimes.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked, changing the subject.

Taylor sighed.

"Well, I was trying out for the talent show, and I kind of….messed up," he explained, looking down at his body, which was all tied up by a yoyo string.

"Do you need some help getting that off?" I asked.

Tyler sighed. "Please," he answered, then smiling.

I walked over towards Tyler and grabbed the end of the yoyo, and tucked it in my skirt.

Tyler stared at me blankly.

"Why are you putting that in your skirt?" he asked.

I smiled.

"That way, I can keep track of the string," I explained.

"I see!" he agreed.

For the next few minutes, I worked at unravelling the yoyo string off Tyler. I walked around him each time, removing the string from his body.

"Lindsay, you're wrapping the string around yourself," Taylor told me.

I looked down at my body. He was right! I had accidentally wrapped myself in the yoyo string.

"O…Ooops," I mumbled. Tyler sat up on the counter, motioning me to follow. I jumped up and sat down.

"Here," Tyler told me, offering his hand. "Pass me whatever string you have," he explained. "Then you can just slip through it and get out," he added.

I nodded and passed Tyler the string. I tried to slip out of the string, but I failed. I ended up falling head first onto Tyler.

"Sorry!" I apologized, trying to get out off the now tangled yoyo. I then realized we were stuck.

"It's fine, trust me," Tyler said smiling.

* * *

As Tyler and I made out, my walkie talkie started vibrating.

"Lindsay, come in!" I heard Heather's voice shout. "What did you find out?" she asked. "Over!" she added.

"Over?" I asked out loud, barely loud enough for Tyler to hear me. He passed me the walkie talkie.

"Lindsay, where are you?!" Heather shouted.

I grabbed the walkie talkie.

"Uh….on my way back!" I lied. "Under!" I added. I guess I should have since Heather said over, and they were opposites.

I sighed.

I am so smart!

* * *

Heather had decided on all of our acts; she was dancing, Trent was singing, and Justin was modeling. We were off for the day. Well, for now at least.

I was about to go off swimming with Trent and Gwen, but Heather pulled me aside.

"You, stay here," Heather said stopping me by putting her hand out. "We've got a diary to find!" she smirked. It was that smile that she ad on her face when she had just come up with a new plan.

"What do you mean?" I asked, a little worried, since Heather's plans usually ended up in someone getting hurt.

Heather opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again. She finally spoke.

"You stand guard," she ordered. "And remember, if you see Gwen coming, warn me!" With that, Heather was inside the cabin doing who knows what.

No more then a few minutes later, Gwen approached the cabin.

"Hey Gwen!" I smiled cheerfully. I then remembered the plan as she was about to enter the cabin.

"Gwen!" I exclaimed, standing up to block her way in. "It's you! What are you doing here outside the cabin, Gwen?" I asked, saying Gwen's name louder so Heather would hear it inside the cabin.

"Trying to get into the cabin," she grumbled.

"Oh! You're trying to get into the cabin!" I exclaimed. "That's very interesting!"

Gwen started to look angry. She started walking past me. I then grabbed her shoulders.

"Wait!" I shouted. "We can…uh….get tans together!" I suggested, remembering our conversation earlier that day. I grabbed her hand to examine it.

Hm….pale. So she wasn't exactly a tanner I guess.

"And you could totally use one!" I added.

Gwen the looked furious.

"Are you going to move?" she asked. "Or do I have to throw you out of my way?"

"You can try, but I have martial arts training!" I told her, trying to demonstrate my martial arts skills, of which I had none.

I sighed. This wasn't working out. I didn't know how much longer I could stall for.

Gwen then looked so angry I thought she was going to explode.

"Okay, you can go in!" I whined in defeat as she opened the door. I then thought of Heather.

"Look!" I exclaimed. "Gwen's back!"

Gwen then started talking to Heather, and soon she walked past me, out of the cabin, grumbling something under her breath. I offered her a smile as she went past me, but she ignored me.

"What was that about?" I asked Heather.

Heather smirked.

"It's all a surprise Lindsay," she explained. "You'll find out tonight."

I then smiled, excited for Heather's surprise. I loved surprises!

* * *

In no time, the talent show was a little over halfway done. Trent and Justin did well for our team, but VJ and Bridgette both did pretty bad for their team. Heather was up. I was so excited to see her dance and for the surprise!

Heather walked on stage with a chair and a book in her hand that looked a lot like Gwen's diary. Huh. Weird.

Heather coughed to get our attention.

"Now, originally, I was going to dance for you, but instead, I've decided to celebrate team spirit with a collaboration," she explained. She then winked at Gwen, who looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"With words by Gwen, performance by me, enjoy," Heather announced, laughing under her breath.

Now I understood it. Heather was about to read from Gwen's diary! She was so mean! There was nothing I could do though.

"Okay, so I'm trying to ignore him, but he's just so cute!" she began. "If they had custom ordered a guy to be a distraction for me here at camp, it would have been McHottie!"

I gasped as Heather continued to read. Why would she want to do such a thing to Gwen?

"We just totally connect," she continued. "He's pretty much the only person I can relate to here. And I know it's a cliché, but I love guys who play the guitar!"

A few of my team mates whispered around, wondering what to think of Heather now.

"Thank you," Heather finished. Gwen then ran away crying and embarrassed. I didn't blame her.

"That was harsh!" I whispered to Beth, who slowly nodded, still dazed that Heather had done such a thing.

* * *

Heather approached me and Beth later that night when we were deciding who to vote out.

Yep. We ended up losing to Harold's beat boxing. Who would've known we had a pro beat boxer right here at camp?

I then saw that Heather was crying. Beth and I turned around.

"What's wrong Heather?" she asked.

Heather sighed.

"Well, Justin forced me to read Gwen's diary, and…I-" Heather burst into tears.

"Justin forced you to do it?" I asked.

Heather nodded, her face buried in her hands.

"So we vote off Justin?" Beth suggested. I looked at her and nodded.

"Thanks guys," Heather said walking away, wiping tears off her face. She approached Owen and Izzy, and started talking to them.

"I sure hope Justin gets what he deserves tonight!" Beth told me.

"Me too!" I agreed.

* * *

Once again, I'll confirm that I don't own half of the writing in this chapter. The writers of TDI do.

Also, if you want me to do another one of these types of chapter for another character, requests are open for that too. Include the episode for that if you want too!

I know you're all pretty sick of Lindsay after these last 2 fics, so I'll tell you ahead of time that the next chapter is not about Lindsay…it might not even include her.

Well, sorry for the long notes at the beginning and end. Thanks for reading!

~Lauren


	8. Not Quite Famous, Justin's Act

And here is another update for you all! Don't expect another one for another week or two, but hey, I may surprise you.

And for once, I'm not going to bore you with my super long notes! Haha!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters, but I do own what happens in this chapter! Muhahaha!

**Summary:** After making the talent show for his team, Justin goes down to the lake to do some thinking about what he's going to do for the talent show.

**Pairing:** Justin/Katie/Sadie if you want to count that. It's one sided by the way. You can probably tell. xD

Will Justin talk? Well, find out.

* * *

"The bush is on fire!" someone shouted.

I smiled. I was all ready for that. I had a hose with my, and my sick new shades. It was time to put out the fire though.

I opened the door of the communal washroom and stepped out; spraying the bush that Beth had set on fire. The flames reflected off my sunglasses, and I could feel the heat on my body.

When the fire was out, one of the girls passed me a water bottle as I removed my shirt. I took a sip, and a drop rolled down my neck, evaporating as it touched my chest.

"Okay, so I think it's me, Trent, and Justin!" Heather announced. "Any objections?" she added. Everyone shook their head in response.

"Good work guys!" Trent said, congratulating everyone. "Are we done for the day?" he asked, looking at Heather.

Heather sighed.

"Just make sure you guys know what you're doing," she warned, looking at me and Trent.

"Consider it done!" the musician agreed. Heather then looked at me.

I just smiled. It usually did its work for me. I just had to flash those pearly whites, and the world was at me fingertips.

Heather stared at me in awe as I smiled. She then burst back into reality.

"Okay everyone, you're free to go!" she announced.

I smiled at all the girls as they walked by. They whispered as I winked at each one of them.

* * *

10 minutes later, I sat down by the lake, wondering what to do for the talent show.

Did Heather want me to model or something? Taking my shirt off scored me some points with the ladies, but would I impress Chef?

And beside, modeling did get boring after a while. You just stand there, smile, get your picture taken, try on a bunch of random clothes that I don't really care for, take more pictures. More smiling after that too.

I looked at me reflection in the lake, trying to decide what to do. I suddenly heard footsteps approaching behind me.

"Omigosh!" I heard someone scream. "It's Justin!"

"He's mine!" the other person argued.

I sighed. I knew those voices all too well. It was the wonder twins. I turned around, facing them.

"Hi Justin!" they both squealed.

I sighed. These two have been chasing me around all week. They were stating to get a little annoying. It's not like they had a chance with me.

Well, maybe the skinny one did. If she wasn't around the fat one as much. But neither were very pleasant to be around with all their squealing and screaming.

I decided to ignore them. I needed something for the talent show, and they weren't exactly of much aid. I managed to tune out most of their fight though. They seemed to be fighting about me. A lot of girls did that nowadays. It often got annoying.

I found a bucket near the dock. I then had an idea.

I went over and picked it up, filling it up wit water from Lake Wawanakwa. I then removed my shirt, and poured the water onto my chest. Once again, it evaporated. I heard gasps from Katie and Sadie as I did so.

I then had an idea. If this could impress the Wonder Twins, it was sure to impress some others. Well, some other girls at least.

After all the congratulating I get from my team after this performance, there is now way I'll get kicked off tonight. Not that we're going to lose again.

I sighed. When you were as hot as me, life was wonderful.

* * *

Yep. It was short, but it does give you an inside on Justin. Plus, I had to do something for him before he gets voted off. I'm making sure I get every character (:

Thanks for reading guys!

~Lauren


	9. Not Quite Famous, DuncanxCourtney

You probably think I forgot about this….:P Well, I guess you can kind of say that I did. See, the thing with me is that I can go crazy updating something, but other times I can let it sit for months. That has just happened my dears. But I am here to revive this. The good thing about this is that it isn't really a story that follows a plot, just a bunch of drabbles. So there is nothing you have to look back on and refresh your memory with.

**Disclaimer:** Shall we go through this again? I own nothing.

**Summary:** Courtney finds comfort in an interesting way, and in an interesting person in preparation for the talent show.

**Pairing:** DuncanxCourtney…obviously. ;)

Yes. I am writing my long awaited drabble on probably the most popular and overused pairing for TDI. Oh well. You DxC fans better enjoy. Cause I am no pro at writing this pairing. Also, this chapter is a request from Aravi Velez. It is a cool idea, and I look forward to writing this chapter for you! Thanks for the request!

Also, put requests in your review if you want. Or PM me. They're always open.

That was SUPER long. My apologies. Here we go.

So when Chris announced that today's challenge was a talent show, I knew I would be pretty much useless. I'm a man made up of no talent I guess you could say. Well, I could carve skulls into trees, but really. Would Captain Courtney really approve of that?

I just pretty much chose to just sit there, not doing much while we searched for whatever little bits of talent we had on our team. The Wonder Twins' dancing was a fail, and so was Tyler's yo-yoing. At least DJ could sort of dance, and Geoff had some skill in skateboarding.

But the best talent on our team was probably Courtney's violin playing. Sure, it was a pretty retarded instrument, but at least it was something.

I sighed and sat back, relaxing while Harold went up to show his dweeb skills.

We needed more talent. Badly.

"Dude, there's no way Bridgette can stand on her hands for twenty minutes!" I whispered to Geoff, who was too mesmerized by her looks to even notice that he had put in his next two dinner coupons.

The guys had a bet that Bridgette wouldn't be able to stand on her hands for twenty minutes, even though she claimed she could. Come on, it was nearly impossible! Nevertheless, I chipped in five bucks.

Bridgette got on her hands as her legs flew up in the air. She wobbled a bit at first, but straightened out after a few seconds. But then she started heading for Courtney, who was practicing her violin. The surfer began tripping on the cords, starting to become unbalanced. The cords then broke apart, and the light fixture came tumbling down on Courtney's head, shattering her violin.

"You….you killed my violin!" Courtney shouted at Bridgette, through her sobs.

The surfer sighed.

"I didn't mean to!" she protested. "There must be something we can do!"

Bridgette then took the violin from Courtney's arms, and tried shoving it back together. In return, it smashed into several pieces.

Courtney then let out a wail, as she ran backstage, her face covered in tears. Not knowing I was there, she sat down, and began sobbing.

"Courtney?" I asked, trying not to sound too loud.

Courtney flinched at my presence. She noticed me, then stood up, ready to run away. She got about two steps before I grabbed her arm, and pulled her back.

"Duncan, let go of me!" she protested through clenched teeth.

I then smiled.

"Why should I let go of you?" I asked.

"Because…..I want to be alone! You don't understand!" she cried.

I tightened my grip on Courtney's arm, and pulled her back to where she was sitting before. I sat her down and tried to comfort her.

"If I leave you alone, then you'll just keep crying."

"So?" she yelled, still crying. I could tell by the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I don't think Bridgette meant for it to happen," I told her quietly, changing the subject.

Courtney sighed.

"That violin belonged to my grandmother. Do you know how important she was to me?"

If the violin belonged to her grandma, and was special to her, why did she bring it to camp? But of course, I didn't say that out loud. I didn't want to upset her anymore.

"It's not that big of a deal. It can probably be fixed," I shrugged.

"Fixed? Do you know how old this violin is? It's almost as old as my mother!" Courtney shouted, as she began crying again.

I sat down beside her, putting my arm around her shoulder. I then looked into her tear filled eyes, and answered her finally.

"We'll fix it," I told her.

_What are you saying Duncan? How are you going to fix that? It's ruined!_

"Really!" Courtney shouted, obviously not buying it. Glad I wasn't the only one. But I knew I would figure something out. I had to.

"Just get back to talent show directing," I told her sternly.

"What?" She shouted. "But my violin…." She trailed off.

I took the broken instrument in my hands.

"Just go. I can handle the violin!" I growled.

Courtney almost looked scared as I walked away with the violin in my hands. She then tiptoed away, back towards the others.

I turned around, and walked in the other direction, towards the cabin. I had some work to do.

9 hours and hundreds of splinters later, I walked up the steps of the girl's cabin. I peeked inside to see that they were all asleep, and I thought better then waking them. I had planned for them to be asleep.

With the note attached, I placed Courtney's fixed violin on the cabin steps, hoping that it wouldn't rain tonight.

I sighed. If anyone found out that I had a passion for music, let alone a passion for Courtney, my friends at home would never let me hear the end of it.

So Duncan does have a heart. And maybe he was a little OOC. But oh well. I wouldn't mind meeting _this_ Duncan. xD

Thanks for reading guys! A new update will definitely come much sooner!

~Lauren


	10. The Sucky Outdoors, GwenxTrent

Guys, I think I might have the line break thing figured out! I think….you never know in this world anymore. But I think I have it down! No more messed up looking chapters hopefully!

So my apologies if they mess up again. Computers don't seem to like me much. :/

**Disclaimer:** I think I own most of the dialogue that goes on here. But that's it. Plot and characters belong to Fresh TV.

**Summary:** After Heather reads Gwen's diary out loud to the entire viewing world, Trent wonders what do say and do to make her feel better.

**Pairing: **GwenxTrent. Classic. Possibly my all time favourite. I will enjoy writing this, and you will definitely see more of these guys.

Sorry guys. I make these notes too long! xD

* * *

Trent sighed as he saw Gwen sitting on her tree stump angrily as Chris told them about today's challenge, but he kind of missed what he was saying. He was too busy looking at Gwen. Trent tried flashing some friendly smiles at her, but she just ignored him. Trent finally gave up, and sighed.

Trent felt really bad for Gwen. I mean, how would he feel if someone just read his diary out loud to everyone? Not to mention all her friends…and enemies at home would hear it too. But truth be told, he felt the same way about her as she did for him. He had to tell her that.

The dark haired musician then walked over towards his team. Cody smiled his cheeky little kid smile at him as he passed. Trent smiled at him, deciding to stop and talk to him for a minute.

"Cody, what's the challenge today?" Trent asked.

Cody smiled his cute, missing tooth smile again as he replied.

"We're doing a campout!" he announced. "I love campouts like this! I remember as I kid I went to this overnight camp, and we had campouts. They were awesome! We are sure to win this one!" Cody then paused. "Have you ever done a campout before Trent?" he asked.

Trent shook his head.

"We don't usually go camping or anything in the summer," he explained. "This is about the closest I've ever had to camping," he added.

Cody smiled again.

"You're bound to love it! A night in the woods! What could be more romantic? This is my perfect chance to hit on Gwen!" he cheered, as he sauntered off to the rest of the team, where Heather was in the middle of a circle, the rest of the Screaming Gophers surrounding her, save Gwen, who was a few good paces away from the raven-haired leader.

"Come on white boy!" Trent heard someone yell. He turned around to see Leshawna facing him. She walked closer. "We're leaving," she added.

"Is uh….Heather in the lead?" Trent asked, as he saw Heather in front of everyone else.

Leshawna sighed, and nodded.

"She is, but don't you worry! That girl has got it coming! I'm not sure when, but she's gonna get it soon!" The large sister walked away, murmuring more things under her breath. Trent sighed in relief. At least there were more people on the team who weren't too fond of Heather.

Trent ran up to catch up with the team. Heather held the map in her hands, which she had already managed to rip in half.

But then he saw Gwen walking ahead, her head down. He smiled. Now was his chance.

"Hey Gwen!" he called. "Wait up!" he added, as she continued walking. Soon, he was walking just a few paces behind her.

"Can I…walk with you?" he asked nervously.

Gwen looked at him briefly. Trent could see tears building up in her eyes, ready to pour out. This diary thing had really upset her. Trent had never seen Gwen look so sad. She looked like her relative had just died.

"No!" Gwen protested, walking farther ahead. Trent ran up to catch up with her again. For a girl, she could sure walk fast.

"Hey, if this is about that whole diary thing….I-"

Trent was cut off as Gwen ran ahead again, her head down. He let her keep walking for a while, thinking of what he would say to her. Then he knew it.

Trent knew he felt the same way as she did. He had to tell her that. He would find some way to convince her to feel better. They had each other, and that was all that seemed to matter to him. She liked him, he liked her. Everything should work out, right?

His head down, Trent walked over to Gwen, knowing exactly what to say.

"Gwen, stop." He ordered. Not in a mean way, but in a serious enough tone.

Gwen turned around to face Trent. Trent saw the tears that we built up in her eyes were now running down her cheeks. Trent walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"Gwen, I really have to talk to you." Trent held her still, making it unable for her to run away from me again.

Gwen shook herself free from Trent. For a girl, she was strong too.

"Trent, what happened last night…I don't know. No one was supposed to read that!" she sobbed. "I like you, and ut couldn't be any more obvious now! But you don't like me, so-"

"Wait, what?" Trent interrupted her.

"You didn't let me finish." Gwen shook her head.

They both walked into the forest a bit, and both sat down on a pair of tree stumps.

"Trent, you were never supposed to hear what you heard last night!" she cried. "It's always like this for me. I like someone, but they never like me back, I'm just the weird-"

"Gwen, stop!" Trent interrupted. "Did you ever consider that I might like you back?"

Gwen's eyes lit up at the sound of that.

"B…but how?" she yelled. "No one likes me that way! I'll be ninety and dead, and I'll still be alone! At school, guys pretend to like me, just to make fun of me. Trent, just stop this. I don't need this here!" Gwen cried as she walked away.

Trent grabbed her shoulder, pulling her back again.

"Gwen, what I feel for you is real, I guarantee it. I don't care what the losers at your school think of you, but I like you! And I want to be with you!"

Gwen shook her head.

"I can't do this, but thank you for being honest with me I guess. Let's just…get through the night."

Trent sighed in defeat, finally giving in. We walked in silence for a few moments, then I finally stopped.

"Gwen, do you see the rest of the team?" he asked.

Gwen looked around frantically.

"We're lost!" she cried, falling to the ground.

Trent ran over to her, and picked her up.

"Gwen, come on. We'll find the others, I promise!" Trent told her.

She shook her head. "I can't go on. I'm too tired. I was up all night!"

Trent smiled at her, and took her hand in his, and faced her.

"Then I promise to find them."

Sure enough, Gwen and Trent found the rest of their team a few minutes later. The way Trent protected and comforted her made her think twice about Trent's true feelings for her, so in the end, she thought it would be best to give him a chance.

Gwen gave Trent a chance, a chance that paid off.

* * *

Ugh. The thing that connects my laptop to the wall is broken, so I am holding it in place now. My arm is sore. xD

I'll try to update as soon as I can, maybe from my home computer since my laptop will most likely be in the repair shop soon.

Anyways, thanks for reading guys!

~Lauren


	11. The Sucky Outdoors, BridgettexDJ

Sorry about the longer update guys. Well, I guess this isn't too bad compared to a couple months. But anyways, exams are coming up for me and everything, so I've had last minute stuff to do. Now all I have to do is study for my exams, which I can just do the night before.

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own anything!

**Summary:** Bridgette stresses over peeing in the woods, and she ends up bonding with another fellow who fears the same.

**Pairing:** BridgettexDJ

I don't know if you consider this friendship, or just fluff.

* * *

I stood pitching the tent, trying to concentrate on getting the tent together, and tried to ignore my bladder, which was about to burst. But it didn't work. I had to pee too badly.

I shivered in disgust at just the thought of peeing in the woods! I mean, wasn't dealing with the communal bathrooms daily for the rest of the summer bad enough? And now there wasn't even an outhouse, or anything! And this was for a whole night!

Don't get me wrong! I love the outdoors! It just scares me….especially the woods! All kinds of scary animals, trees, plants….and surprises in there too that I don't want to know about! Thank goodness I have the rest of my team with me here, or else I'd be terrified!

I sighed as I tried to attach the tent poles together. Whenever I tried to connect them, they would keep separating. It was really starting to get on my nerves.

Just then, I heard Geoff approaching. He looked at me, and met my frustrated gaze. He smiled, trying to make me feel better.

"Bridge!" he exclaimed. "You need some help with those?" he asked.

I laughed.

"Actually, yeah!" I replied smiling. "Thanks!" I added.

Geoff reached up to the top of the tent, trying to grab the poles. They then snapped in half. He sighed in frustration. He seemed to be having the same problems that I was having.

I grabbed the poles, and quickly reattached them. I started trying put the other set of poles together when Geoff looked at me in surprise.

"Wow!" he exclaimed.

"What?" I giggled. Was he trying to flirt with me again? I tried to keep my legs closely pressed together to avoid having myself pee all over the place.

"You pitch a tent like a guy!" Geoff announced.

I raised my eyebrows and widened my eyes. Was _that _flirting?

"I mean….you're not all girly at getting dirty and stuff….." Geoff corrected, obviously seeing my reaction.

I stood there in silence, wondering what to say. Geoff sure had a weird way of flirting. A very weird way….

"Er…..are you….uh….thirsty?" Geoff asked. "Cause I can get you….uh….water or something?"

I pressed my legs closer together at the thought of liquid. Water dripping. Drip. Drip. Drip. I heard water dripping. Someone was coming near me with water. Oh no. I crossed my arms over my waist, hoping to not look like a was doing the pee dance. That would be embarrassing at this age.

I saw DJ walk into the trees, carrying some water in a jug, explaining the dripping. I felt myself start to pee a bit. I squeezed my legs even closer together, hoping I could hold it just a little longer. Well, another 12 hours longer. There was no way I would pee in the woods. Not a chance.

"You two thirsty?" DJ asked us.

Geoff immediately put his hands out under DJ's jug of water, getting a drink.

"Thanks man!" he exclaimed, walking into the woods. "I'm gonna go see if I can catch a pig for dinner!" he announced. "Nothing better then feeding my girl!" he added, running off.

I sighed. I'm a vegetarian! And I had told him that before. I don't eat animals, especially not pigs! It's against my morals, and even if I end up starving tonight, I would not eat pig. I would not eat an animal. I wouldn't do it.

I was about to hop up and down to avoid peeing in my pants, but I realized that DJ was still there. I slowly started walking away. Not to be rude! DJ was a nice guy, but he didn't need to know about my peeing in the woods dilemma. No one could!

"Hey Bridgette!" I heard DJ call my name. I spun around, to realize that I was now facing him. Man, those long legs carry him places fast!

"Water?" he asked, holding out his dripping jug.

I pursed my lips sourly, and held my hand out to stop DJ's water from coming any closer to me.

"Err….no thanks DJ," I told him. I then crossed my legs. Ahh….comfortable enough position. Or for now anyways.

DJ then started laughing.

"What?" I asked, somewhat offended.

_Was he making fun of me?_

"Bridgette, either you are dying a slow painful death, or you have to pee. And there's no poisonous animals here…or that we know of at least, so I'm guessing that you really have to pee!"

I groaned. Had he been spying on me or something? I had tried hiding it as best I could….but I guess that it was time for Plan B.

"DJ, it's you know…my time of the month," I told him. "I get bad cramps." I smirked. Or at least I tried to.

By the look on DJ's face, Plan B hadn't done so well. He looked like he felt awkward. Undoubtedly he should. Even girls get uncomfortable sometimes when that is mentioned.

"Sorry!" I apologized. "That was a little too personal!"

DJ then gave me a confused look.

"Don't you get cramps by your….uh….area?" he asked nervously.

I looked down and realized that I was holding my crotch with my hand. He was right. Smart guy. I give him credit for that.

So much for Plan B. Time for Plan C. The only problem was, I didn't have a Plan C. I sighed. Tell him the truth?

"Okay! I really have to pee!" I whispered.

DJ smiled. How was this funny?

"Scared to pee in the woods?" he asked.

"Please don't tell anybody!" I begged.

DJ pat me on the back.

"Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me," he declared. "Truth is, I don't really like peeing in the woods either," he admitted.

I widened my eyes.

"Really?" I asked.

DJ shrugged.

"Yeah, ever since I was a little kid. Never liked it."

I sighed. DJ seemed like a trustworthy guy. I guess I could trust him…to a certain extent. All I knew is that I certainly needed someone right about now. My parents and friends weren't here, and he seemed like a good enough guy to trust with this. I hope my judgement proves right!

"Truth is, I'm scared of the woods," I told him. "Being alone in the woods," I confirmed. "It's just the animal, the noises, the-"

"Well, you're going to have to pee eventually!" DJ interrupted. "By the looks of it, you aren't gonna make another hour!"

I groaned.

"I'll wait until we're back at camp. I don't care. I can't do it."

DJ then looked at me sincerely, right in the eye.

"Bridgette, we'll do it together."

I widened my eyes.

"But how?" I asked. "Like, how will we do it? Together?" I questioned.

DJ smiled.

"It won't necessarily be "together," but I'll be beside you, or behind you the whole time. I'll be with you. You won't be alone," he explained.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "And you won't tell anyone about it?"

"Bridgette, I promise. I'm not the kind of guy who will go tell the whole universe on you. There's no way I would do that to you," he told me.

I smiled at him. He was too nice and sweet for his own good. I just hoped he wasn't speaking a lie.

"Thanks DJ," I replied.

DJ shrugged.

"Bridgette, I'm your friend. I'm here for you," he smiled. "Let's get going," he added.

"Now?" I gasped. "You, know…I can still hold it a bit longer…."

DJ then grabbed his jug of water, and slowly dripped it onto the forest floor.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

"Okay!" I finally agreed. "Let's get this over with," I finalized. "Are you sure about this though?"

DJ smiled in response. "What are friends for?"

* * *

Whew…longer chapter. Enjoy guys! Sorry if anyone is a little OOC. :/

I'll try to update faster since summer I right around the corner for me. Speaking of that, best of luck with all of your exams and tests everyone! I hope you all do great!

~Lauren


	12. Phobia Factor, Bridgette&Sadie

About time I finally updated, huh? :P  
Anyways, I finally got some new ideas to write some more little one shots for you after taking an extended summer vacation, so here you go! (:

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own anything sadly! (:

**Summary:** After Katie's departure, Sadie finds a new comfort and friend in Bridgette.

**Pairing:** Bridgette/Sadie. Friendship, no romance related. :P

And for the record, I DO support gay and lesbian pairings; I'm just not good at writing them, since I have no idea how to write feelings for things I don't feel….xD

And I decided to do a Sadie pairing since I find she has an underdeveloped personality in the show that needs some work…so maybe I can fix hat up a bit here. ;)

Okay, I REALLY make these notes too long…so here's the next chapter that you guys have probably been waiting for for awhile…

* * *

Sadie had been lying down now on the Dock of Shame for quite some time now, crying her eyes out, which had since turned a puffy red color, but of course, the overweight teen had her reasons.

Sadie could honestly say that Katie was the only friend that Sadie had on the island, let alone at home too. At school, kids always made fun of Sadie and stereotyped her as the "fat girl" just because she was a little large. On the island here, it was the same thing. Duncan always made a point every challenge to single her and Katie out, and calling them "Tweedle Dum" and "Tweedle Idiot", or something along the lines of that…Sadie didn't really keep track. She didn't really like remembering them. It always hurt to think of them. And the worst part about the whole situation was that the majority of the team had joined in, laughing at her and Katie in the background. But now Katie was gone, and Sadie was left to face them all on her own.

The fact is that it wasn't Sadie's fault that she was so big. Sadie's parents were a little bigger then most adults, but they looked tiny compared to her. Her family was bigger boned, but Sadie had problems of her own. Up until the point when Sadie was 8 or 9 years old, she was a pretty normal sized person, but after that, she began to get bigger. Her parents noticed it, and thought that maybe their daughter was eating too much, so they put her on a bit of a diet…but she continued to grow after that, so they took her to a doctor. It turned out that Sadie had a rare bone disorder that caused her bones to inflate when she hit puberty, and then they would start to decrease when she was around 18 or 19. There was nothing Sadie could do about her size, and she was used to that by now.

Sadie cried some more and grabbed onto the dock as she cried. She had to face the facts. Katie was gone, and she was now going through this whole "competition" thing alone.

Sadie sighed. What was she going to do without her BFF?

* * *

The Killer Bass were all gathered around the campfire, save Sadie, who was still crying by the dock. Usually you would be celebrating something around the campfire, or roasting marshmallows, or hot dogs-something fun! But not at Camp Wawanakwa tonight, barely ever for that matter. There was no celebrating going on for the sad group of teens who had just lost anther member of their team. Just when they thought they were getting their act together, it was all falling apart again, and by the looks of it, they probably weren't going to win the next challenge either.

Duncan, the delinquent of the group, finally broke the silence. He stood up, and snapped the stick he was holding in half like it was a twig. He let out a loud groan, which sounded a bit like a roar as he was doing so.

"Why do we keep losing!" he yelled, to no one in particular.

While half the team looked too scared to answer, Harold, the nerd, decided to answer Duncan.

"I think we need to strategize more," he started. "I have actually gathered a lot of skills up over the years from summer camps I've been to, like-"

"_That _is not strategizing Harold!" Courtney interrupted. The preppy teenage didn't really care for Harold, or his ideas. Or anyone's ideas actually, apart from her own.

"Guys, I…I think we need to work through some of the group friction…" DJ put in. The gentle giant immediately sat back on his log stump, hoping not to get snapped at by someone in response.

"Friction?" Geoff asked. His cowboy hat and undone button shirt that revealed his abs showed that the teen obviously got through life with his looks and not his brains.

"Isn't that, like, scientific stuff?" Tyler asked, sounding just as confused, if not more confused then Geoff.

Bridgette, the surfer girl, giggled in the background at how clueless Geoff and Tyler were.

"Guys, DJ means that we need to work things out between us!" she explained. "We're fighting a lot, and that's probably a good reason why we're losing challenges!" she added.

"Oh please!" Courtney retorted as she rolled her eyes. "Like that's going to help us out!"

"It might…" DJ shrunk back again as he spoke.

Geoff, now that he knew what everyone was talking about, decided to defend DJ's idea.

"Guys, I think that might actually work!" Geoff shouted, as he pumped his fist into the air.

Bridgette smiled at him before she spoke. She and Geoff had a little "fling" going on, and almost everyone in the competition knew about it. She was definitely happy to see him defending her ideas, now that he understood them.

"We're going to need everyone here…has anyone seen Sadie?" she asked.

"Down by the dock, bawling her fat ass out." Duncan smirked as he replied, enjoying insulting Sadie as he spoke.

Harold, one of the many people offended by the comment spoke up.

"Duncan, that's mean…." he commented.

"What?" the delinquent retorted. "It's not like she can hear us!"

Bridgette shrugged.

"She might be able too Duncan!" she argued. "Sadie's right down there! And she's your team mate….you should be a little nicer to her, even when she's not here!"

"Well if you're so keen on her, why don't you go get her and bring her into our uh…team bonding session?" Duncan rolled his eyes as he replied, not too sure what to call the conversation they were now having by the campfire.

Bridgette stood up angrily, and glared and Duncan. She walked a few feet away from the campfire, then stopped and crossed her arms.

"Fine!" she shouted, as she started walking down towards the Dock of Shame.

* * *

Moments later, Bridgette stood at the end of the Dock of Shame. Duncan was right about one thing-Sadie was still crying. A lot. The fact that her best friend had left the island for good had really hit her hard.

Bridgette gulped as she approached Sadie. Bridgette had never really defended Katie or Sadie when Duncan would mock or make fun or them, and now she regretted it. She was just a bystander in the whole thing, and she felt terrible about it.

The surfer girl thought about how hard it must have been for Sadie to go through life. She was shy by the looks of it, and Bridgette hated to judge, but Sadie was a bigger girl, and that was probably one of the reasons why Duncan and the others made fun of her so much.

Bridgette had been lucky her whole life. She had nice, natural blonde hair that guys always loved. She always had a nice, slim, athletic body, so she never had to deal with people making fun of her. And at school, Bridgette was fairly popular. By the looks of it, sadly Sadie wasn't as fortunate.

She thought closely about the words she spoke to Sadie as she walked in behind her, since Bridgette didn't want to upset her anymore then she already was. Sadie had had a rough day, and by no means did Bridgette want to make it worse then it was to date.

"Katie would want you to keep going!" Bridgette told her softly. Sadie seemed, to take no notice of her, and continued crying.

Bridgette sighed.

"Come on, let's go back and join the others!" Bridgette proposed, but still got silence as a response.

Bridgette then needed a new plan. She grabbed Sadie's leg, and dragged her off the Dock of Shame. In the process, Sadie managed to still hold onto the dock, so she was carrying a piece of it with her.

"Kaaaatiiiie!" Sadie sobbed. "I miiiiiissss yoooooou!" she cried.

Bridgette sighed. Sadie didn't deserve this. She felt really bad for her, especially since she voted for Katie herself, which she regretted the instant the last marshmallow was given to Sadie.

Bridgette stopped Sadie in her tracks, who was still crying. She sighed.

"Sadie, I know that Katie's gone, but do you remember what she told you before she left?" Bridgette asked. Jeez, she felt like a mother comforting her daughter…

Sadie sniffled a bit before responding.

"S…she said to k…keep going…a…and win….f…for both of us," she stammered through her tears. Bridgette felt tears come to her eyes as well, since it hurt to see someone this upset.

"You promised her that, didn't you?" Bridgette asked.

Sadie gulped, and nodded slowly, hesitant at first.

"But you to win, you have to try your best and not give up!" Bridgette encouraged. She then saw how upset this made Sadie look, so she looked Sadie in the eyes and continued speaking.

"Sadie, I know you can do this!" she started. "Sure, you may not win, but at least you can tell Katie that you gave it a shot without her! I know she'll be really proud of you if you do it! You're a beautiful, strong person and I know that you can do this!" Bridgette told Sadie, encouraging her.

Sadie's crying eventually started slowing down as she thought about what Bridgette had said.

"B…but I don't know if I can!" she protested.

Bridgette smiled at her.

"I _know _you can," she replied.

The rest of their walk back to camp was silent, but when they reached the campfire pit, Sadie pulled Bridgette aside for a moment before they rejoined the others.

"Thanks Bridgette," Sadie whispered.

Bridgette only smiled in return. As she pulled over an extra log stump next to hers for Sadie to sit on, Sadie finally felt that in the world she now made another friend, and had possibly started another friendship that would last her a lifetime.

* * *

I didn't originally plan for it to be this long…or for it to include the whole team. But it did, which isn't such a bad thing, since it also got into the Killer Bass' team dynamics as well as deeper into Sadie, and even Bridgette's personality. (:

Cheers, and thanks for reading everyone!

~Lauren! (:


	13. Phobia Factor, TrentxCourtney

Oh my goodness, another update already? :O  
Yes indeed! I finished up with the last chapter, and since I had barely any hesitation on what to write or any mini cases of writer's block, I decided to start writing this the same night! I'm just posting them a bit apart to try and keep more regular updates coming..:P

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own anything sadly…but in my dreams I do! ;)

**Summary:** After noticing her strange reactions to green jelly, Trent decides to investigate further into Courtney's fears, which isn't quite as easy as it looks…

**Pairing:** Courtney/Trent. Romance. Fluff. I enjoy this pairing very much, and enjoy reading it too, so if you have a Trent/Courtney fic going or know of a good one, please let me know, and I'll be sure to read and review it! However, I've never written this pairing before…so it may suck! Sorry!

* * *

Courtney sighed as she sat by the campfire, her head in the clouds. All she could think about was him. Courtney wondered what he was doing right now since his team had won the challenge. But wherever he was, Courtney wished that she was there with him.

Courtney smiled as she thought about him some more. I mean, they would be perfect together! They were both nice, smart people who came from good families. Not to mention they also shared a passion for music-Courtney played the violin, and Trent played the guitar. It was nice to see a guy who played a _real_ instrument for once, since most teenaged guys these days played the electric guitar or the drums. But Trent…he was different, which was one of the many things that made him special.

But then there was Gwen. Courtney knew that if she wasn't around that she would have a much better shot at getting to know Trent, because Courtney had a feeling that Trent liked Gwen…a lot. She remembered the talent show last week when he wrote and played that song about Gwen…Courtney only wished that someone cared enough about her to write a song about her.

Courtney _did _have Duncan crushing on her…she could tell by the way he acted around her and treated her. Duncan was an alright person and all…he just…wasn't what she was looking for right now. She preferred to have a man in her life that had more talent and potential in life then someone like Duncan did. Courtney also had a feeling that Duncan's life wasn't going to turn out as well as her own…or Trent's.

Another smile came to Courtney's face at just the thought of Trent…the only thing was, she'd never really talked to him before. Courtney figured that Trent barely knew that she existed, and since they were on opposing teams, they never really had the chance to interact with each other yet. All Courtney could do was hope that they both made it to the merge, so they would have a chance to get to know each other on a deep, passionate level like they were destined to.

The one and only time that Courtney had a chance to prove herself to Trent was again at the talent show. Unfortunately, Bridgette had accidentally smashed her precious violin, and had ruined her chance. Now all Courtney had left to do was wait for things to hopefully happen…it was unlikely, but a girl could always hope and keep her spirits up!

Just then, Bridgette then came walking back to the campfire pit, a crying Sadie following closely behind her. Courtney looked at Bridgette for more information on what had happened with Sadie as the two girls sat down.

Bridgette shrugged.

"It was a long goodbye," the surfer explained.

"Is she doing okay though?" Courtney asked. Not that she cared much for Sadie, but they had to keep their team strong.

Sadie was still crying heavily, so Bridgette didn't know what to respond. Luckily, she didn't have to. She saw some members of the other team approaching. Courtney immediately stood up.

"What do you guys want?" she asked maliciously. "Come by to rub it in?"

Courtney immediately wanted to swallow those words right back up since she noticed that Trent was there…right in the middle of the pack. She thought he be angry with her for snapping at them, but instead he smiled.

"We got some extra desserts at the tuck shop," Trent told them. Gwen, who stood right beside him, was nodding the whole time. Then, he turned his attention to Courtney, and looked her in the eyes as he spoke. "We thought you might want some," he said, almost as if he was directing the quote to Courtney, and Courtney only.

Courtney's heart felt like it was going to pop out of its socket when she saw Trent looking at her that way. He seemed to like the way her response came out before, so maybe she would just continue with responding like that. But there was one problem…Gwen. Courtney didn't know the girl from a hole in the head, but she knew that Trent liked her, and that Gwen liked him back, so until she and Trent were done crushing on each other, Courtney knew that she couldn't be nice to Gwen.

"So what?" Courtney responded, after giving it some thought. She then turned to look at Gwen, directing the rest of her response to the goth girl. "You're just being…nice?" Courtney added, glaring at Gwen as she spoke.

Gwen obviously got the message that Courtney was out to get her, so she replied quickly, without any hesitation. If Courtney was out to get her, then Gwen was certainly not going to go down without any sort of fight.

"Okay…Owen stank up our cabin, and we need some time to air out!" Gwen answered, giving Courtney a little glare of her own as she did so.

Courtney was about to respond rudely to Gwen's comment, which she assumed was fake, until she heard Owen fart. She kept her mouth shut instead, not wanting to start an actual fight with the other team, since it was only Gwen that she really wanted to get into a fight with at this point in the competition.

Trent, who was standing right next to Owen when he farted, immediately backed away, the disgusted look on his face showing that it really stank.

"Ew!" he exclaimed. "Dude!"

Courtney was too busy admiring Trent to notice Beth approaching with the green jelly. When she finally turned to see Beth approaching, she turned away and screamed.

"Noooooo!"

Courtney then realized that everyone was now staring at her strangely, and Beth looked slightly offended by her scream…but Courtney couldn't help it. Green jelly had always terrified her…but no one here needed to know that!

"I mean, no thanks!" she corrected. "I'm good!" she smiled sweetly at Beth as she spoke, trying to cover up from offending her before.

Courtney hoped that maybe Trent would say something, but she looked over and saw that he was now whispering something to Gwen. She sighed. If only he would notice _her _more, and notice _Gwen _less.

But then, the worst case scenario happened. Duncan responded to her scream and comments about green jelly.

"What, are you on a diet or something?" he asked.

Courtney then felt like punching a wall…even though it would hurt, she needed something hard to take her anger out on…something more then just words, since in this case, they were nowhere strong enough to describe what she was feeling on the inside right now.

"No!" Courtney answered rudely. "I just don't like green jelly!" she spat, earning another few weird looks from some of the campers. Thankfully, Beth had walked away with the green jelly, to hopefully offer it to someone else.

Courtney sighed, relieved that the attention was off of her for once. She was happy that she had finally interacted with Trent a bit, but it had looked a bit like she and Duncan had a…'thing'…which was totally not the case! On the other hand, she was extremely upset that Duncan had cut into her 'moment' with Trent. He couldn't have made a smart remark like that any other time, could he?

Courtney felt tears come to her eyes as she sat by the campfire. Why couldn't things go her way like they were _supposed _to?

* * *

Half an hour later, Courtney sat around the campfire with the rest of the campers left in the competition. The other team sharing their leftover tuck had turned into just one big worst fear share fest. Suddenly, everyone was starting to reveal their worst fears. It was really weird. But Courtney knew that no one would have the honour of knowing her fear.

The big share fest was going around in a circular form, and next up was Cody. He thought about his answer before responding, and then revealed his fear.

"Having to diffuse a time bomb…under pressure!" he replied, looking scared at just the thought of it.

'_What a chicken_!' Courtney thought to herself. But she knew that she could compete with that. She smiled as she answered.

"I'm not really afraid of anything," she told everyone, not seeming to care that she had interrupted the circular formation they were previously in.

"Funny!" Duncan interrupted, his voice halfway in a growl as he spoke.

Courtney wanted to hit something again, hard! Trent was supposed to comment on this, and be proud of it…not Duncan, who was mocking it. But Courtney was sick of Duncan's annoying little tactics for tonight, so she was about to give him a taste of his own medicine.

"Oh really?" she asked. "What exactly is your fear, Mr. know it all?" Courtney made sure to emphasize the last part of her sentence.

When Courtney put Duncan on the spotlight to see what his fear was, everyone turned to look at him, curious to find out what the juvenile delinquent could possibly be afraid of. He was the big, tough guy around here, so no one had a clue what he was scared of, or why he was scared of it. Everyone leaned forward on their logs as he finally responded.

"C…celine Dion music store standees." Duncan stammered, his words quickly flowing together.

Cody immediately started laughing. Duncan's fear was way more pathetic then his own, so he decided to tease Duncan about it.

"Exsqueeze me?" he laughed. "I didn't quite get _that_!"

"Dude, did you say Celine Dion music store standees?" Trent asked.

Courtney smiled as she heard Trent answer. She zoned out, thinking about Trent as Lindsay asked a question, but was immediately back to paying attention when she heard Trent's voice again. He described to Lindsay what a music store standee was since somehow she didn't know…then it was Courtney's turn to talk. She turned to Duncan as she spoke, but was more focussed on getting Trent's attention.

"So if we had a cardboard standee right now…" Courtney smiled as her voice trailed off. She looked over at Duncan, and he looked furious.

'_Perfect,_' she though to herself.

"Shut it!" Duncan yelled in response. He then turned and pointed at a few members of the Screaming Gophers, including Trent. "What about you guys?" he asked.

Trent was the first to answer.

"Okay, I hate mimes…like a lot!" he answered without hesitation.

Courtney rolled her eyes as he spoke. She just did it in means of trying to get Trent's attention…and by chance, it actually worked!

"Alright Courtney, you're afraid of something!" he told her, obviously remembering that before, she denied being afraid of anything. "Spit it out!" he added.

Courtney smiled at the sound of his voice again. She gave it some thought. If there was one person here who she would tell her fear to, it would be Trent…no questions asked! But Courtney was playing hard to get, so telling Trent her fear right now was not an option.

"Nope, nothing!" the mocha haired overachiever insisted.

She then looked over and saw Duncan whispering to Geoff and DJ.

"That's not what she said last night!" she could hear Duncan laughing along with Geoff and DJ.

Courtney felt more anger well up inside of her. This was not what she needed now! But for her sake, she didn't want to look like a bitch to Trent!

"Duncan, did you ever consider that I was humouring you and your stupid story?" Courtney asked.

The fact was, everyone would get scared of someone telling you a scary story in the middle of the woods when it's pitch black out! It's a natural thing to be scared of, isn't it? That would definitely not be her fear, if she was actually going to tell these people what it was!

"Sure sure Princess, whatever floats your boat!" Duncan retorted.

"Shut it!" Courtney yelled.

She sighed. She absolutely _hated _that little nickname that ugh…that…_thing _had given her! When would he finally learn that she was not interested in him, and never would be? He was just another typical, ignorant teenage boy that Courtney didn't need in her life, and Courtney was sick of him being in it!

* * *

About an hour later, a lot of the campers had gone to bed. Courtney had gone in the cabin about half an hour ago to try and get some sleep, but with Bridgette's constant rolling around and Sadie's loud snoring; sleep was not an option right now, so she decided to go back outside to see who was left awake. Hopefully Duncan had gone to bed by now, she thought as she quietly closed her cabin door.

When Courtney stepped outside, she saw that the only people left at the campfire were Gwen and Trent. It figured that they'd both still be awake since they both had made it pretty far in the Awake-A-Thon…but Courtney wished that it was just Trent there, because Gwen being there would just make things awkward.

She then listened intently as she heard voices down by the campfire.

"You're sure you don't mind putting out the fire?" Gwen yawned.

Courtney hid behind a tree. She didn't want Gwen, or Trent especially to know that she was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"I'm sure, Gwen!" Trent replied. "You can go to sleep; don't worry about me! I'll be in the cabin in a few minutes!" he yelled as she stated walking away.

Gwen laughed.

"Alright, goodnight!" she called to him as she entered the cabin.

Courtney looked over at Trent and saw him waving goodnight to Gwen as she walked into the cabin, a bright smile spread all the way across his face. As he went back to stoking the fire, she made sure she waited a few more moments before she went to join him, to not make it too obvious. Finally, started to walk towards him.

Trent immediately got scared when he heard footsteps approaching. He knew that they were in the middle of the woods here…but he didn't think they were in danger…or were they? Shaking a little, he decided to turn around to see what was coming his way. To his relief, and surprise, he found himself looking straight into Courtney's chocolate brown eyes. He smiled as his eyes met hers.

"Hey!" he greeted warmly. "I thought you went to bed?" he asked.

Courtney shrugged, trying not to smile.

"I couldn't sleep," she explained. "Sadie snores really loud, and Bridgette turns around every 30 seconds…and I bet you know how much noise those bunk beds make!" she laughed.

Trent smiled in agreement as he put the last log on the fire. He knew really well since he had Owen on his team…and when the big guy moved…he usually made a lot of noise on those bunk beds…and farted as he rolled around. But Trent didn't want to gross Courtney out by telling her that.

"So you're the last person awake?" Courtney asked, covering up the fact that she knew that Gwen had just gone to bed.

"Not anymore I'm not!" Trent laughed, implying the fact that Courtney was now there with him. "Gwen just headed off to bed since she was almost falling asleep, and I told her I'd get to bed as soon as I got the fire out," he explained.

"So you're going to bed soon, you think?" Courtney asked.

Trent shrugged. He was pretty tired since they didn't get a lot of sleep on the campout challenge the night before, but he actually kind of wanted to stay out here with Courtney…who knew the next time when they would be able to interact would be? He liked her company, and they seemed to get along good so far. Plus, Trent really wanted to figure out what it was Courtney was afraid of.

"I dunno," he replied. "I don't mind staying up with you if you can't sleep!" Trent told Courtney, smiling at her.

Courtney's heart beamed as she sat down on one of the logs…it looked like Trent wanted to spend some time with her after all!

"I don't know…I might try staying out here for another 15 minutes maybe," Courtney answered, hoping that those precious moments would be spent with Trent.

Trent smiled. Maybe they could have more then 15 minutes.

The musician sighed. He really liked Gwen, but he really liked Courtney as well. He saw a great friendship in Gwen, but he wasn't sure that a relationship would work out between them. Courtney was a different story though…he wasn't sure if she was into Duncan though, that was the only problem.

"So Courtney, what _are_ you scared of?" Trent asked, sitting down next to her. He was determined to find out before he slept…her fear couldn't be that embarrassing, could it?

Courtney smiled. She decided maybe that she would change her original plan not to tell anyone her fear, but it was still up in the air.

"Didn't I tell you already?" she giggled. "I'm not scared of anything!"

"Come on, it must be something! I promise I won't laugh if you tell me what it is!" Trent pleaded.

Courtney still shook her head.

"It can't be any worse then being scared of mimes!" Trent laughed.

Courtney smiled.

"Oh, but it is," she replied, giving away the fact that she had indeed a fear of something, which cheered Trent up immediately.

"Ha!" he nudged her playfully. "I got you! What are you scared of?"

"Alright, fine!" she giggled. Courtney wanted to tell Trent her fear at this point, so she ended up giving herself away. "It's really embarrassing though…do you promise not to laugh?" Courtney begged.

Trent smiled. He had finally succeeded! His expression then became more serious.

"Alright, I promise Courtney," he smiled. "Now what is it?" he asked.

Courtney's face fell. Man this was really embarrassing.

"I'm _terrified _of green jelly," she finally admitted.

Trent smiled. He had finally gotten her to admit her fear! It took a bit more time then it would to discover someone else's fear, but it still worked.

After that, Trent did something he never thought he would do. He leaned in, and kissed her gently on the lips. Surprisingly she kissed back. The kiss only lasted about 3 seconds, but it was still one of the best ones each of them had ever experienced before in their lives.

They slowly pulled away from each other, bright smiles on both their faces.

"I'm sorry…" Trent trailed off, not sure what Courtney's response would be. He hoped she wouldn't be mad!

Courtney leaned in and gave him a short peck on the lips.

"I'm sorry that didn't happen sooner," Courtney smiled at him as he wrapped his arms around her.

They stayed cuddled together until the fire blew out, and then together, walked up to the cabins, hands locked together. They went their separate way after that, but planned on spending more nights together like that by the campfire while on the island.

* * *

That was my longest chapter yet, I'm sorry if it was too long…:P

Anyways, the Trent/Courtney relations are only going to last for this chapter, so there will be more Duncan/Courtney and Gwen/Trent chapters, and none of these feeling will exist for them. Just clarifying in case you guys were unsure!

Please review guys? It makes my day to read your comments on my writing…

~Lauren


	14. Phobia Factor, Gwen Gets Buried!

Alright, this is going to be a shorter chapter, just one I felt like writing on a Friday after a long week of school. (:

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own Gwen or TDI! (:

**Summary:** Gwen's feelings as she gets buried alive reveal more than the actual show ever could about the situation.

**Pairing:** It isn't really a pairing chapter, more just Gwen's feelings on being buried. Trent is also in this chapter though, so it could be GwenxTrent, if you want, but as you know, when Gwen gets unburied…things don't go too well for them. xD

I have no extra notes to put here today, so I'll just get right to the chapter for once!

* * *

Some of the fears that the rest of the campers came up with were pathetic. Hail? Sumo wrestlers? Bad haircuts? _Bugs? _Are you kidding me? Those are just things that you probably don't like just in general, not your worst fears! I mean, seriously! Some of the things that other people had to face today were super easy, and here I was stuck, being buried alive! How is that even fair? The producers do know that the glass coffin I'm laying in right now could give out any minute and kill me?

Just then, I felt the walkie talkie I was clutching onto for dear life start buzzing. It was my only contact with the outside world while I was buried, so I held onto it tightly.

I pressed the button, but instead of hearing Trent's voice comforting me, I heard a blood curdling scream come from the other end, and the scream sounded like it was Trent's. I waited a moment before responding, but before I had a chance to, a loud clunk came from the other end.

I sighed. I couldn't guarantee it, but by the looks of it, Trent had ran away. Knowing the way the show operated, I guessed that Chris had sent a mime over to scare Trent. It might not have happened, and Trent could still be up there, with the walkie talkie in hand. That was the better of the two options that came to mind, so I hoped that it was true.

"Trent?" I asked into the walkie talkie.

I waited for a few moments for a response, but eventually gave up hope. Trent was gone, and I didn't know when he was coming back, or if he was at all. My guess was that Chris had left Trent responsible for digging me up once the 5 minutes was up, but by the looks of it, I wasn't getting dug up by anyone anytime soon.

Why did these things always have to happen to me? I thought. It really wasn't fair. Everyone else had an easier fear to face then me! I could actually die doing this, and by the looks of it, I was. No one was coming back for me.

At that moment, my whole life flashed in front of me. My mom…we were complete opposites; I was night, she was day. Despite our many differences, we still got along great, and I still loved her so much. My brother…although he got on my nerves all the time, our lives would be so different without each other, because then who would we have to annoy each other every day of our life? My dad…I didn't know where he took off to 8 years ago when he left us, but I knew I still loved him and missed him a lot, and I wanted to see him again before I died. But now it looked like I wouldn't get to.

All my friends came to my mind. Marilyn, Reaper, Pixie Corpse, Kayla, Manda, Liam…all my closest friends from school. I missed them here on the island, and I'd regret it so much if I never got to see them again.

Just then, I heard a timer go off. My time was up. Trent was supposed to come dig me up now. But was he here to do that? No. Would he remember to? Unlikely. I felt tears well up in my eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen! I wasn't supposed to de young!

I then thought about all the 'friends' I had made here at Camp Wawanakwa, the place where I would likely rest in peace for many years to come. Leshawna and I got along great. She was another team mate of mine who despised Heather, which was always good to have. Beth and Lindsay; they were friends with Heather, but if you caught them away from Heather, they were both really nice people who meant well. Bridgette and I had bonded on the days that we haven't had challenges, so I'd miss her a lot too. Owen, DJ, Geoff, Duncan and Cody were all people I had befriended a bit, so I'd miss them, and hate myself for not getting to know them better before my death.

Then lastly, I thought of Trent. The one person I thought I had a special connection with here at camp had left me here to die. I had never liked anyone the way I liked Trent before, so he was really special to me. Until he left of course. If on the odd chance I lived through this, our friendship would definitely be affected a lot. Negatively.

Suddenly, I felt a buzz come from my walkie talkie, still clutched tightly in my hand. I gulped, and slowly pressed the button so I could hear what the person was going to say to me.

"Gwen?" I heard a familiar voice ask. It was Trent…he had come back after all! I was going to live! I smiled as he continued talking.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I groaned. How was I going to answer this? I was so mad at Trent now that I could probably punch this coffin open, but I didn't want to hurt myself, or suffocate myself, so I chose not to. Trent had left me, but in the end, he had come back, so I was thankful for that.

"Gwen?" Trent yelled. I guess I had hesitated a little too long on answering him. I was about to respond, but he kept talking. "Are you alive?" he asked.

I then pressed the button to let Trent know that I was about to respond.

"I'm fine!" I growled. "Can you dig me up now please?" I snapped.

Trent immediately buzzed back in.

"Gwen I'm so sorry!" he apologized. "I'll start digging you up right now!" he panted.

I sighed. Sorry wasn't going to cut it this time. I turned off my walkie talkie, and waited for Trent to dig me up. I wasn't too far in the ground, so it only took about 5 minutes, at the most. I then saw Trent smiling at me, getting ready to open up the coffin. I returned his friendly smiles with angry looking glares.

Finally, after all the dirt was off of the coffin, Trent opened it up, and dropped his walkie talkie. He dropped the shovel, and smiled at me.

"Gwen, you did it!" he smiled. In return, I glared, as usual.

Chris then walked up behind Trent. Perfect timing…it would have been nice if one of them had shown up 10 minutes ago to dig me up when I was supposed to be dug up!

"She's alright! She alright!" he shouted.

I sat up and groaned, throwing my walkie talkie at Trent's head. He still sat there, smiling as it fell to the ground. I quickly made my way out of the coffin before Trent could start talking to me.

"I'm not going to forget about this!" I yelled to Trent as I walked away. He tried following but I was walking too fast. Good thing. I needed time alone. And a lot of it too.

* * *

Yeah, kinda short…but it still works.

Review? ^_^

~Lauren


	15. Up The Creek, GwenxCody

Yeah, I know it was a longer update but I've been super busy lately! I just job a job and have been working 4 shifts a week…plus I have homework, and friends to hang out with, so I have had literally no time to write! But here is an update for y'all! (:

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own TDI, Gwen, or Cody unfortunately.

**Summary:** Cody tries to impress Gwen, but things don't go exactly as he had originally planned.

**Pairing:** GwenxCody. I seem to do characters back to back a lot, don't I? Haha, oh well, you guys don't mind, do you? (:

Also, this is a request from Aravi Velez! Thanks so much for the idea again! :D

* * *

When Chris announced that they were to canoe to Boney Island in partners, Cody was immediately pumped. He'd been waiting forever for him to give then a challenge that involved the campers interacting with each other in a deep way, and canoeing was definitely a great example of that!

Well, he didn't really care to get to know everyone on his team in a deep level…Cody could go without knowing anymore about Heather or Izzy, and pretty much everyone on the team for that matter…except for Gwen. Cody needed to get to know her more! He knew that if he could just get her alone in a canoe for 5 minutes, Cody would have the chance to tell her how he really felt about her!

Cody's plan was going to work out perfectly! He had paid Lindsay and Beth five dollars each to go in a canoe with Trent, so that way he could go with Gwen for sure. They were a little hesitant about it at first since Lindsay liked Tyler, but Cody managed to convince them that Trent was a nice guy and that they didn't need to hook up with him or anything.

But as soon as Cody got to the dock, his heart stopped beating for a few moments, because there they were, Gwen and Trent together, about to ask each other to be canoeing partners. He saw Trent shift his eyes in an inviting manner, but before Gwen could respond, Cody ran over to her, and wrapped my arm around her.

"Come on Gwen! You and me! Open water! What do ya say?" Cody slowly turned Gwen away from Trent as he spoke, hoping to direct her attention to himself and away from Trent. Unfortunately, she just seemed to look angrier and angrier as Cody continued talking and eventually started to strongly grab my neck and start to choke me.

Right on cue after Cody was talking, Beth and Lindsay ran up and each grabbed one of Trent's arms. They both smiled flirtatiously at him as Lindsay spoke.

"Trent, you have to come with us!" she told him in a cheery voice as she and Beth dragged him away. He looked back helplessly to Gwen as they forced him into their canoe, and with that, they were gone in the water.

Gwen then released her grip on Cody's neck, and her gaze softened. Realizing that she had no other options for canoe partners, she knew that she had to agree to going with him.

She sighed.

"Fine!" she agreed softly. "But I'm in charge!" she warned, her voice growing more stern and louder as she spoke.

Cody smiled.

"That's the way I like it!"

* * *

I sighed. How was it that only I managed to get myself into these messes? Me and Trent sort of had a thing going, I guess…so it would have been nice to go canoeing with him instead of Cody, who really reminded me of my little brother at times. He could get rather annoying.

As the challenge was about to begin, I walked over to the boat, and started to pull it into the water. As I was pulling, I heard footsteps approaching behind me. I turned around and saw Cody coming up.

"Stop!" he shouted at me as he started to pull the boat into the water himself.

I raised my hands defensively and let go of the boat.

"Um, why?" I asked him.

"Pulling a boat into the water is a man's job. Leave it to the Codemeister!" he smiled, showing that cute gap between his front teeth.

"Alright then…" I left Cody to pulling the boat in the water. I stepped inside the boat and sat down on the bench of the canoe. Cody's pulling of the boat gradually became slower and slower. Soon, he was struggling. I raised my eyebrow at him as he looked at me briefly.

"It's okay! I've got it!" he smiled again.

I sighed. I could do this so much faster then him, by myself. Cody was probably one of the weakest players strength wise on the show, and in this challenge it really showed.

"Do you want my help?" I asked innocently.

Cody grinned.

"No, no!" he protested as he continued to struggle and groan as he tried pulling the boat into the water. I rolled my eyes and got out of the boat, making it easier for him to pull. I then walked over to him. He noticed my presence, and let go of the boat for a moment.

"You do know that our team has a much better chance at winning this if you let me help?" I asked.

Cody groaned.

"But I'm the man here Gwen! I'm supposed to be doing all the hard labour around here!" he whined.

I laughed.

"Cody, you do know that it's not that hard to pull the boat into the water? I probably wouldn't even break a sweat if I tried it myself!" I joked.

"Gwen, I can't let you do that!" Cody shook his head sadly as he spoke.

Ignoring Cody's words, I quickly grabbed our canoe and pulled it into the water, making it look like a piece of cake to Cody. I felt bad and all, but someone had to do it, didn't they? It certainly didn't look like it was going to be Cody anytime soon either…

As Cody reluctantly sat down behind me in the canoe, I decided to try and make conversation with him.

"So what's with you and not letting me pull the canoe into the water?" I asked.

Cody shrugged.

"I'm not too smooth or good at other things to do with dating, so I try to be formal and act like a gentleman when talking to girls," Cody shrugged.

I sighed. I was pretty sure that Cody had a crush on me. Almost positive actually. He always seemed to follow me everywhere around camp, and if he wasn't following me, he would be soon. Don't get me wrong-he was a nice guy and all, and I'm sure he probably meant well, but I already had it for Trent, and I'm pretty sure that the feeling was mutual, but what was I supposed to do with the lovesick Cody?

"Cody, just be yourself, and you're going to get a great girl who likes you for you, not someone you're pretending to be," I advised. "That involves trying to be formal with me."

Cody looked at me, shocked, like a little lost puppy.

"B…but I didn't even make a move on you yet!" he complained. "I'm rejected already!"

I giggled.

"See! I knew that you were going to!" I laughed.

"But how?" Cody asked, dumbfounded.

I smiled.

"A girl can always tell."

A few moments of silence came over us. I didn't know what to say to him next…I pretty much just rejected him, and I knew he wanted to go farther then the friend stage with me, so I felt really bad, so as his friend, I had to so something.

"Cody, have you ever had a girlfriend before?" I asked.

Cody opened his mouth to reply, then closed it again immediately. He did it a few more times, but then finally replied to my question.

"No…" he trailed off during his answer, feeling embarrassed.

"It's alright, you're not alone. Unless you count Trent, I haven't either," I smiled.

Cody's eyes widened at this, and his mouth flew open.

"B…but what guy wouldn't like or want a smart, beautiful girl like you?" he asked.

I smiled as I shrugged.

"High school boys can be quite stupid, idiotic, and frankly, I don't really want to date them!" I laughed. "Girls can be total bitches too," I added.

"You got that right!" Cody agreed immediately. He then took it right back. "Minus you of course…and maybe a few others!" he smiled his toothy grin.

I didn't know what to respond to that exactly, so silence came among us again until Cody spoke up.

"So how exactly do you recommend how to get a girl?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"Just be yourself. A girl isn't gonna go for someone who tries too hard, or is fake," I tried explaining to him.

"And that's all there is to it?" Cody questioned.

"Pretty much," I responded.

I then looked around and noticed that a bunch or canoes had already left the dock area, and were now on their way to Boney Island.

"Come on, we've got a challenge to do now!" I laughed.

Cody passed me one of the paddles from the back of the boat, and then we started paddling slowly.

"Hey…Gwen?"

"Yeah?" I mumbled.

"Thanks for the talk."

I smiled in return.

"You're welcome," I added looking back at him as he smiled back. Our eyes met briefly, and I knew that it was one of those special little moments we would each have during our lives, where you could feel a strong bond with another person, no matter how big your differences were.

* * *

Fluff, friendship, or even a little relationship forming here? I don't know…I kinda wrote this at about 1 in the morning, so yeah. You decide what happens next. LOL.

Requests are also open if you guys have any. Don't hesitate to review, PM, or formspring it to me!

Thanks for reading guys! Review please? (:

~Lauren (:


	16. Up The Creek, LindsayxTrent

Yep, time for another update! I thought since I brought up Trent and Lindsay last chapter, I thought that it was time I did one on them since they are one of my favourite crack pairings. (:

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing unfortunately!

**Summary:** Lindsay likes Trent because he's a really good person, but he turns out to be an even better person than she'd ever imagined before.

**Pairing:** LindsayxTrent I guess you could say. You'll see what I mean when you read…

On a side note, I might not be able to update as much since I have to other stories going…just letting you know! But I'm still going to update, so don't worry too much!

* * *

Lindsay sighed in delight as she walked down the trail carrying her canoe. Or trying to carry her canoe I guess you could say, because she was struggling a bit with it. Oh well. She didn't care, because she had Trent with her. Not exactly with her, but he was in the same boat as her. And he was carrying it. She and Beth were helping him…sort of.

The pretty blonde girl liked Trent. A lot. She adored his caring and friendly personality, not to mention the fact that he was amazing to look at. Lindsay also wished that a guy would write her a song…the most she ever got from Tyler were constant make out sessions, which could get pretty annoying and tiring after a while. Plus, a girl needed real love, and she felt that that was what Trent could give her. There was one problem though.

Gwen.

Lindsay liked Gwen and all, but she knew that Trent liked Gwen…a lot! And Trent was supposed to like her, not Gwen! I mean, Lindsay was gorgeous, and she knew it…so why wouldn't Trent go for a nicer, prettier girl like her, rather then Gwen? She could never quite figure it out.

Soon enough, they approached a fork in the trail. One way went left, and the other went right. In the distance, Lindsay could see the other team walking down the trail on the right. She could hear Trent telling everyone that they should go left, the opposite direction. Lindsay could feel her heart warming up at the sound of his voice.

As they were walking, Lindsay was too wrapped up in her thoughts to notice that they were approaching quicksand. She saw Trent start to sink in something, and she immediately ran up to try and help him in some way. Oblivious to the fact that Trent was in quicksand, Lindsay ran into it. Soon after, she started to sink.

"Yay!" Lindsay cheered. "Now I'm stuck too!"

As Trent sunk his face in his hand as Lindsay spoke. She knew immediately that she had said the wrong thing, which she happened to do a lot in front of Trent.

Trent called for help, and soon enough, Cody rescued them, and they continued on with the challenge. They lost in the end, but that wasn't really what counted for Lindsay. She was ashamed of herself, and really, really embarrassed.

The challenge was all a blur, but Lindsay knew one thing for sure; she had messed up any chance she had ever had with Trent to begin with.

At the marshmallow ceremony, Lindsay was saved. She was almost positive that she was going to be the one going home after her stupid behaviour, but she had been saved. The RCMP showed up, and Izzy had fled Camp Wawanakwa.

She yawned as she sat on her tree stump. She knew she was tired, but she also knew that she wasn't going to get to sleep anytime soon. She felt like she was partly responsible for their loss today, and she felt terrible. She sat by the campfire, and just moped. Everyone was gone, and she was out there alone. Lindsay didn't care. Right now, it was what she preferred.

* * *

A few hours later, it was almost morning. Almost everyone around camp was asleep, and the sun was starting to slowly come up on the horizon.

Trent yawned as he rolled around on his bunk again. He looked down at Owen's alarm clock. It was 4:30 AM, and Trent couldn't fall back asleep. He had barely gotten any sleep at all during the night. He didn't know what it was, but there was something that was keeping him awake.

After giving up the concept of sleeping, Trent decided to get up. He wasn't usually a morning person, but it didn't look like sleep was going to be an option right now. Trent also had to admit that the mornings here at Camp Wawanakwa were rather nice. Even though they had to go through some brutal things here, the area itself was quite scenic.

Trent quietly crawled out of his bed and walked outside quietly, trying not to disturb Cody or Owen in the process. He saw Cody twitch a little as the cabin door closed, but he then went still again. Trent sighed in relief.

Right away when Trent stepped down the cabin stairs, he could see the campfire pit. He immediately saw a motionless figure lying down close to the flames, but he couldn't figure out who it was. Trent started walking closer to the body, and then quickly identified it,

Lindsay.

"Lindsay!" Trent whispered. He wanted to be loud enough so she could hear him, but he also didn't want to wake up any of the light sleepers. However, there was no response from Lindsay. He walked closer to her.

"Lindsay!" he called again. This time she stirred. Her big blue eyes shot open as she sat up, and she quickly realized that she was outside. She didn't spot Trent yet, so she screamed, feeling scared and alone. Trent placed his hand gently over her mouth to keep her from waking anyone up. She started scrambling around and shaking, scared that she was being kidnapped or something. Thankfully, she turned around and saw Trent facing her.

"Trent, you scared me half to death!" she whined. She then looked around at her surroundings, and after a few moments of hesitation turned back to Trent. "What am I doing here anyways?"

Trent shrugged.

"I have no clue…I just got here!" he laughed.

"Oh…" Lindsay mumbled. "Then what are you doing here?" she asked.

Trent shrugged again.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to come outside, maybe go for a walk," he explained.

"A walk?" Lindsay repeated. "Can I come?" she asked, shivering.

Trent smiled and wrapped his arm around Lindsay in attempt to keep her warm by the fire. As Trent touched her, sparks of heat arose in her body.

"I was thinking that, but I think that we should stay here instead. You look like you need to warm up a bit," Trent looked in her eyes as he spoke.

Lindsay gazed into Trent's eyes and nodded slowly, her mouth wide open. She then shook herself back into reality.

"Oh yeah…I guess I am kinda cold!" she giggled.

Trent reached around and pulled a log over close to them so they had something to lean their backs against. He then snuggled up closer to Lindsay.

"So, you have no idea why you're out here?" Trent asked her.

Lindsay shrugged.

"I don't remember ever going into the cabin, so I guess I dozed off out here without remembering where I was," she explained.

Trent's eyes widened.

"Why didn't you go inside the cabins like everyone else after the ceremony to go to sleep?" Trent looked surprised as he spoke.

Lindsay sighed.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to…but I promise, if you do, I won't tell a soul!" Trent promised her. Lindsay gave in after that.

Lindsay got ready to tell Trent. She was ready, but the question was, what would his reaction be? He could be nice about it and continue to comfort her, but what if he thought that it was stupid? What would happen then? She didn't want to think about it, but it was always a possibility.

"Well…I feel like I made us lose today," Lindsay explained sadly, bowing her head.

"What?" Trent exclaimed, shocked. "Why would you think that?" he laughed.

Lindsay shrugged, her head still down.

"I feel like I'm always slowing us down…like, by going into the quicksand, or me paddling the canoe slower then everyone else, or-"

"Whoa Lindsay! Stop!" Trent interrupted, laughing. "The quicksand thing was my fault! I went in there first! Don't worry!"

Lindsay sighed.

"I still don't know…I always feel like I'm messing us up though!"

Trent smiled and pulled Lindsay into a hug.

"You did not make us lose today Lindsay. You haven't ever, so stop worrying...okay?" Trent smiled and looked into her eyes as he spoke.

"Alright…" Lindsay sighed, still sounding unsure.

Trent then leaned in and kissed Lindsay gently on the lips. Instead of flinching back like he thought she would, she ended up kissing him back. The kiss lasted about 10 seconds, then Trent pulled away.

"Sorry…I uh…better go get ready!" Trent told her, smiling at her as he slowly walked away, sounding slightly embarrassed.

Lindsay smiled in delight. The sun was just coming up, and Trent had some feelings towards her. It was a new day, and a day for a challenge, and Lindsay was ready to prove herself worthy to her team.

Today was going to be a good day, and Lindsay knew it.

* * *

Not my best work ever…but there's some Trindsay for you! It was my first time writing it, so it may suck.

And sorry if I'm making Trent always look like he's cheating on Gwen…but he kissing people somehow makes the one-shot better!

Anyway, thank you for reading!

~Lauren! (:


	17. Paintball Deer Hunter, DuncanxCourtney

Yeah…long time no update! But here is a one-shot that I've been planning for a while! I hope you guys enjoy the little DxC treat I have prepared for you! (:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TDI, Duncan, or Courtney. (:

**Summary:** We all know the story of Duncan and Courtney's antlers getting stuck together…but what happened between them on their way back to camp?

**Pairing:** CourtneyxDuncan…xD

* * *

Paintball Deer Hunting. It was probably the most pointless thing that Courtney had ever done before in her life. I mean, what was even the point of walking around in the forest, trying to shoot each other with paintballs? There was no point to it, that was the problem!

Courtney had likely walked every inch of the forest during the challenge today. She had been walking around alone, and she hadn't even seen anyone all day! She probably would have walked around with Bridgette if she was a deer, but her friend was a hunter unfortunately. And there was no way Courtney could stand being around Sadie for that long, or be a bunny like DJ all day. And no way in hell was she going to walk around with Duncan. Ugh! He would be the last team mate she would choose to team up with! Dead last. She'd almost rather be around Harold then Duncan! Almost…

Speaking of Duncan, she could almost smell that rotten, smelly, spray he wore in his hair everyday, and it was growing rather strong. As the scent got stronger, she scented that it was worse then usual. She turned around, and saw Duncan spray painting a tree. She groaned, and turned to talk to him, covering her nose as she did so.

"Ugh!" Courtney exclaimed. "Why do you smell worse then usual?" she asked.

Duncan, now noticing Courtney's presence, dropped his can of spray paint and turned towards her, frowning.

"It's Owen's stench!" he grumbled. "It's following me around like my juvenile record!" he added.

Courtney rolled her eyes, not wanting to know any more about Duncan's past. How he ended up in a detention facility, she didn't know, or care either for that matter. She decided to change the topic.

"Well, I'm heading back!" Courtney announced. "This stupid game must be almost over by now!" The mocha haired teen narrowed her eyes as she spoke, beginning to walk away, but Duncan stood in her way.

"You're going the wrong way!" he interrupted her departure.

Courtney groaned.

"Excuse me?" she whined. I was a CIT, remember? I have a natural sense of direction," she smiled. "Camp is _this_ way!" Courtney snapped, pointing with her finger the direction she was indicating.

Duncan still stood in her way, not moving.

"No, it's _that _way!" he argued.

Both teens ignored each other's comments, and just kept waling, until they walked into each other. They both groaned and yelped in frustration as their antlers tied together, stuck.

"Ugh!" Courtney screeched. "Very funny! Now let me go!" she demanded.

"Hey Princess, this isn't my idea of fun either!" he told her calmly, trying to sound reasonable. Courtney wished he would stop calling her Princess though! That name got on her nerves so much!

"Great Duncan…" Courtney grumbled, trailing off as she spoke. "Now what?" she asked, growing frustrated with the situation they were in.

Duncan smirked, his teal eyes locking with her onyx ones.

"Wanna make out?" he asked suggestively, winking.

Courtney hesitated for a moment before pushing Duncan away. Okay, so Courtney had never made out…or even kissed anyone for that matter. It was a sad fact, but she wasn't about to waste her first kiss on Duncan!

Duncan laughed as he fell to the ground.

"I'm gonna take that as a no, Princess?" he smirked.

Courtney groaned.

"Would you _please _stop calling me that?" she snapped.

"Whoa there Sunshine!" Duncan smiled. "It's all just for fun and games you know! I would stop calling you 'Princess,' but you always act like one!" he laughed. "Plus, it's so cute and funny the way you get mad when I do call you it!"

Courtney rolled her eyes. Duncan just kept making up more pet names for her as the days on the island went on. She disapproved more and more of it every day. Why couldn't Duncan just call her by her _real _name, even once?

"So how do you suggest we get out of here?" Duncan asked.

Courtney sighed.

"I wouldn't say there's a method to freeing yourself from a sticky situation like this…so I say we just pull away from each other on 3!" she suggested.

Duncan shrugged.

"Works for me I guess," he agreed. "I just want to get back to camp already!" he retorted.

"Well, that's one thing we have in common I guess," Courtney said sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she spoke.

Duncan smiled, agreeing with her comment, too mesmerized by her beauty to notice that it was a sarcastic comment.

"So on 3?" he asked, zapping back into reality.

Courtney nodded in agreement.

"One…." She murmured.

"Two…." Duncan sighed.

"Three!" Courtney shouted.

Duncan and Courtney started to try and pull away from each other. It was kind of working at first, but the antlers were too jammed together to budge. Duncan started trying to pull harder to get away from Courtney, but he ended up lifting her into the air, knocking himself over. She landed on top of him, her face only inches away from his. Because of the position of their antlers, it was virtually impossible for either of them to move apart.

"Ugh!" Duncan grumbled. "Can we please take these hats off already?"

"As much as I would like to, I don't want to lose this challenge!" Courtney shouted.

Duncan then started smiling. Courtney noticed this, and looked at him.

"What?" she snapped.

Instead of responding to Courtney, Duncan just looked deep into her eyes, then slowly leaned into kiss her. She backed away slightly, refusing it at first, but once she looked at the sincerity in Duncan's eyes, she reluctantly accepted the kiss. It was a short, sweet kiss, but as the two teens kissed, their once tangled antlers slowly came apart.

"Well what do you know?" Duncan laughed.

Courtney smiled slightly, then stood up slowly, coming back into reality, forgetting the kiss and how it had just happened.

"Now which way was it back to camp?" she thought out loud.

Duncan rolled his eyes, pointing in one direction.

"That way."

Courtney cleared her throat.

"I'm pretty sure that camp is _this _way," she smirked, pointing in the opposite direction.

Not bothering to argue about it anymore, Duncan and Courtney both shut their eyes, walking in their separate directions. As they once again walked into each other, their antlers once again became tangled.

Duncan laughed hysterically while Courtney sighed.

"Here we go again!" she grumbled, placing her face in her palms.

* * *

I put this all together in about an hour, so sorry if it sucks…review though? (:

Idea from Aravi Velez! Thanks for reading guys! :D

~Lauren


End file.
